<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Suitable Arrangement by MistakenAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672250">A Suitable Arrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel'>MistakenAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Post-War, Unrequited Love, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wizarding war has come and gone, and with it an oppressive marriage law is passed by the Ministry of Magic. All of the wizarding world is expected to comply, or be banished from the wizarding world for life. When past Hogwarts students are called back to comply with this law, it is met with great protest initially.</p><p>When Hermione Granger is called up to be sorted to who her new husband will be, she does not expect to be chosen for the most difficult, most stubborn wizard of them all: Severus Snape...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One: Civil Unrest</p><p>Five years have passed since Harry Potter made the ultimate sacrifice and became a martyr to the cause of the light side in the last wizarding war. Five years is a long time to recover from any war or natural disaster. But being that most of the wizarding population around the world was so devastated by this war, the Ministry of Magic offices all over the world have issued Marriage Laws. Each country had different rules, but all of them were clear on one thing: any witch or wizard of breedable age was forced to comply. Anyone who did not comply was imprisoned, or given The Kiss by dementors. </p><p>The riots and protests began small, as any revolution does. But they soon became very large, and was even backed by some pureblood families, because it was, in a word, oppressive. Freedom of choice had been the privilege of wizardkind for over a hundred years. Why in Merlin's name would any sane witch or wizard want to go back to those times? </p><p>So it was, that the auror massacres began where aurors were given the license by the Ministry to use the Killing Curse to show that dissension would not be tolerated within the ranks of society. Hogwarts was no different in their dislike of this new Marriage Law, but then again, they showed off their rebellion in other ways by throwing out the rules for these older students, and the teachers taught what they pleased without approval from the Ministry of Magic first. </p><p>We begin our tale on Platform 9 3/4, and a famous war heroine boards the famous Hogwarts Express to learn her destined fate lies in a most unlikely source, and with a wizard she never would have dreamed of having in a million years...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Return To Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>When was the last time I had seen the castle of Hogwarts? Five years ago, and I had been much different. I had rejected Ron Weasley's offer to be my husband because the grief of losing Severus Snape was too much to bear. Seeing the wizard I had always loved ever since I was sixteen, brought low by an insane despot and his pet anaconda snake, made me unreceptive to any offer of love for a very long time.</p><p>I poured myself into my studies at Luteins Potions and Apothecary Academy full force, and a year ago became a licensed Potions Mistress in my own right. In school, Transfiguration and Charms were my best classes, but after Severus died, I took it upon myself to continue his legacy of teaching Potions at Hogwarts.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>I decided to emulate his way of dressing as well by copying the era of his frock coat by wearing black witch gowns where I wore no bras but corsets that were tailored to only fit me. My hair I wore as updos or severe buns when I worked, but the ends of the sleeves of my gowns covered half of my hands as his did, a small detail I have always loved on his clothing. His long, almost spidery fingers would poke out of them, and I always pictured him caressing me with those hands. But no, he died in the boathouse during the Battle of Hogwarts, and that was all there was to it.</p><p>💍----</p><p>The steam from the Hogwarts Express blew my skirts and slight bustle every which way around my legs as it pulled up. I sipped my frozen frappuchino and noticed Ginny and Blaise Zambini kissing.</p><p>She recognized me first, and ran to me. "Hermione?! Girl, is that you??" She exclaimed. "Oh my goodness! You look very...um, dark and--"</p><p>"Snape--like," Blaise teased lightly, kissing the top of Ginny's head. "I heard you were taking over for him this year. You don't think it's weird to have to sleep in his lair, though? I was a Slytherin and that's kinda weird to me, girl."</p><p>I smiled slightly. I have never truly laughed since before the war, but more and more I have learned to shield my emotions in my mind. "Is it strange? I do not believe so, Blaise. I am merely going to be teaching Potions. Besides, it is only a room, after all."</p><p>Blaise swallowed hard past his Adam's apple as we stared each other down. He looked away first. "Yeah, um, cool, I guess. Gin, you think we have time for a coffee first? I'm really ready to get this show on the road."</p><p>Ginny checked her watch. "No, we don't have time, babe. But you go on ahead."</p><p>Blaise left and Ginny linked her arm through mine. "So, I heard that we're going to have to do that marriage law draft. How do you feel about that?"</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly do not care. I suppose that I will have to give up my virginity at some point in time, it might as well be now."</p><p>We boarded the train and her eyes went wide with shock. "You mean...never?? Like, even with another witch?"</p><p>"No, never. My parents taught me to abstain until marriage," I said truthfully.</p><p>"Wow. Do you have a preference?" She asked curiously.</p><p>"No, not really. I have to go sit with the other teachers," I replied, fighting back the urge to blush and become flustered. "I'll see you later, I suppose."</p><p>Ginny hugged me, and I hugged her back, but it felt odd, and I wanted to cringe from the tactile contact. I went to the teacher's compartment, and I found a space alone. The landscape as the train went through, was sparse and barren. The imagery that came to my mind was how London looked after the Blitz: A barren wasteland. I knew that it would eventually recover, but in the mean time, the landscape, and even the wizarding world itself was just so depressing to look at these days.</p><p>I saw Minerva McGonagall in her gray and black animagus cat form come in, and jump up on the seat beside me. I gave her a few soothing pats on the head, and took comfort from her feline presence. I realized then that I missed Crookshanks. As ugly as he was, he was an awesome friend, and cat. But he died of old age, and I had his ashes in my flat on my mantle with his picture in a gold frame beside it.</p><p>She then transformed, and that was when I broke down into tears. "Oh, Miss. Granger whatever is the matter?" She asked, hugging me like a child that had just skinned their knee playing outside.</p><p>"It's going to be so hard going back after the battle," I said half-truthfully. "Harry Potter and so many others are dead. I thought five years would be enough time, but--"</p><p>"It can never be enough," Minerva finished for me. "Yes, I know. I felt the same when I lost Albus. I...I loved him, you know," Her voice cracked slightly on the word 'loved.'</p><p>"Oh, Profess...Minerva, I'm so sorry," I said softly. "I know what that's like to love someone and never having them love you in return. Did you two...you know, ever um..?"</p><p>McGonagall laughed, wiping at her eyes with her handkerchief. "Once, when we were both very drunk. But we were both young, and I confessed once that I loved him, but he um...what do they call poofs in your slang, Hermione?"</p><p>"Gay?" I supplied.</p><p>"Yes, well, it simply meant 'happy,' in my day," McGonagall huffed lightly. "Anyways, he felt guilty about that one night, and said that he had been thinking about his boyhood friend at the time. He said that he genuinely admired and respected me, but he felt bad about not being able to return my love, because he preferred wizards."</p><p>"Grindlewald was handsome, I could see the appeal," I shrugged. "Even with the mismatched eyes. Girls in my day call that 'a waste.'"</p><p>"And who was your wizard?"</p><p>"He..." I blushed and wiped at my tears delicately with my own handkerchief. "It doesn't matter now, he's dead. He died during the Battle of Hogwarts at Voldemort's hands. I have loved him for years, but it was unrequited."</p><p>The older witch patted my gloved hand. "I'm so sorry to hear that, dear. Whoever he was, he must have been very brave to stand against Voldemort like he did."</p><p>I shrugged. "Yes, he was. But enough about my non existant love life. I'm going to be getting a new husband any way, so who cares if I lost my heart to a wizard that's no longer alive."</p><p>McGonagall sighed sadly. "Disgraceful law, forcing witches to marry wizards they don't even know, it's barbaric. Thank Merlin, I'm ineligible because of my age. I pray you get paired with a wizard that will bring you happiness, if anyone is deserving of love, it's you, Hermione. Well, I have to go make my rounds. Cheer up, dear, you will be returning home soon, after all."</p><p>She left me with that thought, and I started to work on my lesson plans to occupy my mind from sheer boredom. When the Hogwarts Express finally stopped in Hogsmeade Station, I decided to ride in one of the thestral drawn carriages alone. I sat at the long teacher's table at the far left end, and as I saw the other teachers begin to sit down, in walked a veritable dark ghost, for it was none other than Severus Snape...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Return To Hogwarts Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>
  <em>Severus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am delighted to have heard that you survived your gruesome attack by that insane despot and his snake. But as Hogwarts has yet to hire a competent Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, I would like to personally invite you to return to Hogwarts. I must also take the time to write that I have found a most capable Potions Mistress to teach Potions classes for the foreseeable future. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus, I know that we have not always seen eye to eye, you and I, but I would imagine that you not being employed is taking a toll on you. I would like to personally extend this invitation, and I ardently hope that you return to Hogwarts, if only to acquire gainful employment in a skill set appropriate to you alone as a wizard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minerva McGonagall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Headmistress</em>
</p><p>The black haired wizard who resided at a much renovated Spinners End, crumpled up Minerva McGonagall's letter and threw it in the trash in his anger. Potions Mistress?? What witch was qualified enough to even attain that title? The answer was not too many people.</p><p>He crossed the few steps it took to reach his favorite burgundy leather wingbacked chair and slumped in it. His obsidian eyes stared at nothing but the dancing flames in the fireplace. A smile curved his lips in amusement at not being employed. The Ministry of Magic had restored his family fortunes and prestige to him for his 'heroic deeds,' in the last war. Fine, the government could call the restoration of what rightfully belonged to him by birth, a 'reward.' He called it by its rightful word, bribery, plain and simple. He didn't need to be employed, he had been severely frugal his entire life, even before the Prince family vaults at Gringotts were restored to him. If he wanted, he could climb inside his expensive bottles of liquor and drink himself to death, preferably in bed with an attractive witch who he just fucked six ways from Sunday; it would certainly be a pleasant way to die.</p><p>After he drank the anti-venom potions he had hidden away on his person in the boathouse, he was too weak to fight. He barely managed to disapparate away from the battle, because his blood loss had been so severe. He eventually healed up, and he traveled the world seeing the sights, and seeing just how many witches and muggle women he could lay with while using up boxes of condoms. Eventually, he tired of his libertine lifestyle, and now alcohol was more his vice of choice these days. He never thought of Lily Evans Potter these days, that part of his life was over. But he drank now, because what did he have to live for now? The war was over, Harry Potter was dead, and the light side had won. <em>Ding dong, the wicked wizard is dead, huzzah.</em></p><p>Severus touched the thin, pale scar along the hollow of his throat. The wound healed, but it was a sensitive area on his neck that he was forever conscious of. He was conscious of it in the same way as he was conscious of the presence of his Dark Mark tattoo that branded him forever as a deatheater. The dark magic had long since ceased to operate it, but it was forever imprinted in his flesh for life. The St. Mungos curse breakers had informed him of this, but they had been unable to remove it. He told them that it was of no importance, it was his relic of the war, and nothing else now.</p><p>He drained his glass of gin, and set it aside on the side table beside him. Potions Mistress. Hm..that could be interesting. Knowing Minerva as he did, she was likely as ancient as her, and probably just as droll in her personality. A smile curved his lips.</p><p>He acciod a quill and parchment to him, and wrote on his side table:</p><p>
  <em>Minerva,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I write this in acceptance of your offer of employment. Please expect me at the start of term.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus Prince</em>
</p><p>He sealed it and took off his signet ring. He grinned in amusement at the look on McGonagall's face when the owl arrived, sealed with the Prince family crest. By legal necessity, he had to change his legal surname to that of his mother's maiden name. He had no issues with that, it was the final nail in the coffin to the abusive piece of shit that was his muggle father. He got up and went to his desk. He picked up the heating blob of green sealing wax and poured a small bit of wax on the back of the envelope, and addressed it accordingly. Green wax like the good little Slytherin that he was. He thought that red would have been too contrite of a gesture on his part.</p><p>He put the sealing wax pan back on its burner, and blew out the candle underneath. He took the envelope, and left his study. He found a barn owl and gave it an owl treat before tying it to its leg. The owl went flying off, and Severus resigned himself to his fate. For better or for worse, he would be returning to Hogwarts. Merlin help him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Awkward Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>At first, I honestly thought that I was seeing a ghost, manifesting as the wizard I have loved since I was sixteen years old, and admired far longer. I admired and respected Severus Snape so much that I often alienated my friends, because of how many times I defended his actions to Harry and Ron. When Snape killed Dumbledore on the astronomy tower, I felt utterly betrayed, and did not know how to process it, quite honestly. But when I saw the pensieve memories on the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, I understood...everything, really.</p><p>Ron and Harry had tried to drag me off of Snape, but I slapped Harry hard across the face as I screamed out my grief. They watched in horror as I softly pressed my lips against my Potions Master's lips for the first and last time. But I was more horrified that after Ron and I destroyed Helga Hufflepuff's golden chalice, he planted this sloppy kiss on me in the heat of the moment.</p><p>I rejected him then and there, and he cursed me out before rushing off to defend his family against deatheaters. I fought my own battles, even going so far as to save Draco Malfoy's life in the Room of Requirement when Goyle let off a fiendfyre charm that had gone out of control. We shared a brief heated kiss over that, and he offered to go out with me after we made it out alive, and I explained to him about Snape, and he kissed me one last time, and said that he understood.</p><p>But as I stood in the Great Hall now, and looked upon him for the first time in five years, I couldn't quite believe that what I was seeing was, in fact real. His handsome face registered surprise as well, but he quickly disguised his emotions behind his mental shields. He then eyed my attire and I could swear that his black eyes began to smolder.</p><p>"Miss. Granger, I presume?" He asked, bowing.</p><p>I curtsied in response, keeping my back perfectly straight as I was trained by my etiquette coaches. "Mr. Snape?"</p><p>"Prince," He corrected.</p><p>"Of course," I continued, disguising my surprise that he was able to use his mother's maiden name legally. "May I be one of the last to congratulate you on your most miraculous recovery from your ordeal at the despot Riddle's hands? I cannot imagine it being a tale you would perchance tell many cronies during a social occasion."</p><p>His black eyes flashed with amusement, but his face was otherwise impassive. "No, I would not repeat such a dark tale for so light a company. May I ask why you are able to sit at the teacher's table with us, Miss. Granger?"</p><p>I smiled knowingly. <em>Ah, so Minerva did not bother to inform you of my new position as the new Potions Mistress. Well, I look forward to your shock.</em> "Oh, as to that, Mr. Prince, I have as of late gained employment here. I will leave it to Professor McGonagall to relay that little bit of news. I'm certain it will be most...thrilling."</p><p>He scowled. "Yes, I'm sure. Well, shall I escort you to your chair, Miss. Granger?"</p><p>My heart began to flutter in my chest at the thought of his hand in mine. "Yes, I think that will be most agreeable, Mr. Prince," I conceded.</p><p>He held out his hand, and I took it, shivering from the tingles I felt once his callused fingers grazed my fingers, and he held my hand gently, but firmly. <em>Don't freak out! Breathe, Hermione, breathe, it's only his hand for Merlin's sake!</em></p><p>He led me to a chair next to him, and he even pushed in my chair for me. His intense gaze burned into mine, and I wondered if he knew just how much his simple touch thrilled me. Oh gods, I thought this would be easy. I thought that enough time had elapsed to be able to work in this school without being affected by him the way he had made me feel for years. But alas, no such luck. No, I wanted him <em>badly</em>.</p><p>Professor McGonagall returned with the first years, which were not many. I thought it was sad that the majority of the students present were the ones who were here to redo their seventh year. I had finished mine abroad at Beauxbatons, and that was only because I wished to learn proper witch etiquette that pureblood girls were taught years in advance.</p><p>As the students were sorted into their new school Houses, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the gold owl pulpit for her start of term speech, "Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. For those of you students who do not know me, I am Professor McGonagall, your new Headmistress. For those of you returning to redo your final year here with us, we welcome you back to Hogwarts with great fondness.</p><p>"Mr. Flich, our caretaker, has once again asked me to inform you all that the joke products sold at Weasley's Wand Wheezies in Diagon Alley, are banned from campus. For a complete listing of specific joke products that are banned, please review the list outside his office. Students up after hours will be cause for docking of House points and detentions, no excuses. Also, the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is banned from all students, and the third floor corridor is as well.</p><p>"Lastly, there are two exciting changes in our staff this year. Professor Severus Prince has graciously agreed to return to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Hermione Granger has also agreed to return to Hogwarts to teach you as your new Potions teacher. Now, let the feast begin!"</p><p>Snape scowled at me, but ate his dinner, occasionally wiping at his mouth, because he was a very fastidious sort of man, a detail most men lacked in these modern times. I looked down the table. Sprout, Flitwick, Sinestra, Trelawny, and Hagrid.</p><p>Hagrid looked over at me with a pleased expression on his face. McGonagall sat beside me on my right hand side, and she whispered in my ear, "I must say I have never seen Severus so...free with his emotions. He must like your gown immensely."</p><p>I blushed at that and replied, "He's staring at me like he's not sure whether to hate me, or...k-kiss me. Why? I'm dressed as modestly as possible."</p><p>Minerva chuckled, patting my hand. "I think there is no disguising how lovely you look, my dear. Give it some time, I'm sure that he will come around in the end."</p><p>"I hope you're right," I whispered back. I ate as much as possible, but of course, I had never cared for half of the rich food at this school, even as a student myself.</p><p>Snape ignored me the rest of the feast, but when I went to the dungeons, he followed, and met me at the door of his old quarters.</p><p>"Apparently, we are to be neighbors," Snape said, feigning geniality. "I wish you good luck with the students, your first years will be complete imbeciles."</p><p>"Thank you for the warning...Severus," I replied. "But I think I have everything well in hand. Good luck with your classes."</p><p>"Good night, Miss. Granger."<br/>"Good night, Mr. Prince."</p><p>We parted then, but I caught the flicker of heat in his gaze, and he fled away from me into his quarters across the hall before I could remark on it. I went into his old quarters, and nothing, save for his personal effects being absent, was changed in this living space. The same bedding, furniture, desk in the office, it was all Severus Snape's once upon a time.</p><p>I got ready for bed, and almost threw on my sexy nightie, but decided to sleep naked. I crawled into the plush emerald green covers, and black satin sheets that felt sensuous against my bare flesh, and I imagined his nimble fingers on more than just my hand. In fact, I imagined him sliding inside of me, and making me feel completely his at last. I fell asleep after setting my digital alarm clock, and for the first time in a very long time, I slept with a smile plastered on my face...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Marriage Law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>The first week of school was as Snape said, 'tiresome,' and I had to be ruthless in docking House points and giving out detentions. I didn't want to dock points from my own former House, but these latest batch of kids were spoiled little brats.</p><p>I knew that the kids in my first year class weren't any better, but I had never seen it from the teacher's perspective before. I had no idea what intense pressure they were under to present lesson plans, grade papers, go to the meetings, and perform at their best at all times, according to the Ministry of Magic.</p><p>By the end of the first week, the Headmistress called all of the teachers into the breakroom, and announced, "I have been putting this off for as long as possible, but now the time has come to comply with this new marriage law."</p><p>She eyed me and Snape meaningfully, and he scowled right back at McGonagall, but otherwise said nothing. I also said nothing, and did not let my feelings about it be known.</p><p>"Minerva, you cannot be serious!" Pomona Sprout shouted in protest. "This is absolutely disgraceful, forcing our will on these young people. What if they hate what person is chosen for them? What if there are cases of abuse?! What ever happened to freedom of choice to love who we wish?! It's awful, I tell you, just awful."</p><p>"I don't like it either," Flitwick squeaked. "Wasn't them almost destroying Hogwarts from within enough for the Ministry?"</p><p>There were more arguments to be made, but McGonagall rang her gavel, and we all fell silent. "Hermione, Severus. You two, save for Sinestra, are the only ones of whom this law will effect. Why do you say nothing?"</p><p>Sinestra cleared her throat. "Actually, Minerva, I am ineligible for this. I had my tubes tied a year before things went from bad to worse in regards to this war."</p><p>"Tied?"<br/>"A tubal ligation, Minerva," I explained as politely as possible. "Meaning that she surgically had her fallopian tubes cut and stapled so that she cannot have children."</p><p>A gasp of horror was heard around the conference table. Severus laughed at their discomfiture. "No wonder the older students get it on left and right. Good Lord, it's a perfectly standard medical procedure in the muggle world. I feel almost like I'm in a room with a bunch of Quakers the way you are all ashamed of sex."</p><p>I sighed in exasperation. "You are quite right, Severus. This is the reason that my new lesson plans will reflect the making of anti-nausea potions and blood regenerative potions."</p><p>"Good gracious, Miss. Granger," Poppy Pomfrey gasped, blushing. "Do you really think these girls are ready for such sensitive subjects?"</p><p>I rose, slamming my fist on the table. "Well, they damned sure better be! My gods, the law clearly states that a pregnancy within the first year of the marriage is required. As is carnal consummation on the <em>first night</em> of the marriage taking place, save if either party is ill, or the bride is menstruating. No exceptions. Now, I know that most of these witches will be seventeen and older, and it is highly likely if they are purebloods that they were never given The Talk? Do all of you understand that none of this is non negotiable?! Muggle girls are given this talk at the age of eleven or older in their schools, if not yet by their parents. They also--"</p><p>"Well, we're <em>all</em> aware of your base background, Miss. Granger," Sinestra murmured. "Tell me, are all of you people so arrogant, or is it just you?"</p><p>I slapped on a smile over my growing anger. "Oh...not at all, dear. I am merely stating that in so many ways, the wizarding world has fallen woefully behind the times, and these young people who have to now be forced to marry partners they may not want, have to go to their marriage beds in complete ignorance. I would rather that not to be the case. But if you all wish to live in your Dickinsian bubble, then by all means insult and degrade my <em>muggle</em> upbringing. Forgive me, Minerva, but I think that I wish to take the air where it is not so polluted by ignorance and...foul airs."</p><p>I gathered my skirts and turned on my heel, and left the conference room without a backward glance. When I left the break room, I conjured my black lace parasol, and walked out by the Black Lake. Once I was alone, I broke down into tears, because I just needed a good cry, and I had not realized that I had been hurting until that moment...</p><p>💍----</p><p>Severus</p><p>The former Potions Master watched with grudging astonishment as Hermione Granger gave her stirring speech, and politely denounced Sinestra with more grace and poise than he had ever witnessed in a witch before. The meeting continued on as if nothing amiss happened, and that angered him. Despite all of the fighting in two wizarding wars, the blood prejudices still remained entrenched in wizarding society.</p><p>When the meeting ended two long tiresome hours later, Severus went in search for Miss. Granger. He found her outside tossing bread crumbs to some ducks that had landed on top of the Black Lake, and she was under a black parasol. But why was she in Victorian widow's weeds? What would possibly make such a modern, forward thinking witch want to dress as severely as him? Who was she mourning?</p><p>He watched her finish tossing bread crumbs into the lake, and she smoothed out her skirts as she sat back down.</p><p>He cleared his throat, and she turned around, and looked at him pointedly. "What do you want, Severus?"</p><p><em>I want to unravel the mysteries that are you, Miss. Granger. You are a growing enigma that I cannot quite puzzle out.</em> "I wanted to ask how you are," He said instead. "May I join you, Miss. Granger?"</p><p>She scooted aside, giving him room to sit. She put the parasol over the tops of their heads, shading them both from the darkening sky. The sun would set soon, and so would the freedoms of every breedable adult witch and wizard in this castle. He was determined to enjoy the sunset while he could. </p><p>"I'm sorry that I became so outspoken at the meeting," She confessed, and then began to tear up. "But I thought that people were over the whole blood status...b-bullshit. I admired Sinestra once, she is an awesome teacher, but...but she denounced me! Why? All I did was tell everyone the truth of what is going to happen."</p><p>For some reason he could not explain, her tears moved him on a deep emotional level. It was the same upon seeing her dressed so elegantly, and poised just before the start of term feast. The fact that everything on her person was kept so tightly under wraps acted like an aphrodisiac on his senses. What would it be like to unwrap her layer by layer? Would he liked what he saw underneath the skirts, the bustle, the corset. Gods, when was the last time he had unlaced a woman's corset to cup her breasts with his hands? The answer was too long.</p><p>He was pulled back to the here and now by Hermione clearing her throat. "Sir? Severus? Is something amiss?"</p><p><em>Only my thoughts concerning you</em>. "Everything is amiss with this marriage law," He admitted. "And I for one agree with you. But take that with a grain of salt."</p><p>Hermione wiped at her eyes with her black silk handkerchief, and he found the gesture oddly refined. She had salon perfect nails with white square tips that were not overly long, but seemed to be the only thing modern about the only thing about her whole appearance.</p><p>She tucked her handkerchief into a dark purple reticle that she had on her right wrist. She looked up at him and smiled, genuinely smiled, and it warmed his heart.</p><p>"Oh, I do take all of your words with a grain of salt," She said. "I always have. But when it comes to teaching your classes, that was the only time you have been genuinely sincere."</p><p>He smiled, and wanted to reach for her hand, but decided against it. What in the world was wrong with him? "Yes, well, now you have cause to be sarcastic. Are you finding teaching as intriguing as you had hoped?"</p><p>"The students are brats."</p><p>"Oh, too true. You and your friends were no exception," Severus shrugged his shoulders. "It is a miracle you even tolerated Potter and Weasley."</p><p>Hermione laughed. "I have no idea why either. And were you just as much of a cheeky bastard as you are now, sir?"</p><p>He laughed. "Oh, completely. You aren't the only one who practically lived in the library when in school."</p><p>Hermione took his hand in his, and he laced his fingers through hers. She blushed at the close tactile contact. "Severus...um, why are we holding hands?" He almost let her hand go, but she held it. "No, it's okay! I...I like it. But do you um...like me?"</p><p>"I do not know."</p><p>Her face fell. "Oh. Well, will you escort me to dinner Mr. Prince?"</p><p>He helped her up, and as the sun set, they watched it as they walked back into the castle, their hands still linked until they reached the teacher's table. The Ministry of Magic official was already present, and of course it was a freaking Weasley.</p><p>The poof who was Crouch senior's 'very special,' assistant. Percival Weasley. The entire family made his skin crawl with annoyance, having taught most of the Weasley children during his years of teaching at Hogwarts. If any witch desperately needed an <em>Infiniculcum</em> curse placed on that overactive womb of hers it was Molly Weasley.</p><p>He escorted Miss. Granger to her seat, and he found it amusing how everyone noticed their little proper etiquette game that they were playing. He knew it could not last, but it was an intrigung game to play nonetheless.</p><p>Minerva called for quiet, and she announced, "After the feast is over tonight, Mr. Weasley will be giving the details of how each wizard will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire. Only those students seventeen and older will be allowed to remain in the Hall, as this new law does not affect you younger students, thank Merlin. Now, please enjoy your meals everyone."</p><p>She clapped her hands and drinks and foods of all types appeared magically on all of the tables. Everyone began to eat, and it was intriguing how both him and Hermione ate perfectly poised and they spoke only of their areas of magical expertise. She was apparently quite knowledgeable in her teaching field, and from the student's mind they thought she was the witch version of him. Why that pleased him he had no clue, but it did.</p><p>When the dinner feast was over, the younger students all cleared out, and the older students remained, which was most of them, Severus noted. He noticed their tension, and he noticed that he felt that same tension thrumming in his veins as well. Gods, he needed a drink, like right now. Maybe then, he would be able to tolerate this ridiculous urge to Imperious Shacklebolt and get the damned marriage law repealed.</p><p>Percy Weasley strode up to the golden owl pulpit, and as he gave his speech, using the Imperius Curse on the Minister of Magic seemed like a more and more welcome fantasy as the pompous poof set out the details of the law:</p><p>Mandatory sex on the wedding night.</p><p>A child within the first year. Oh, joy.</p><p>A binding ceremony to be conducted that will ensure that the bride cannot be harmed or mistreated in any way.</p><p>No poly unions or same sex hookups.</p><p>This last was met with a lot of disapproval from the student body. Oh, and each of their names would be thrown into the Goblet of Fire tonight, but they would know all of their destined fates at the dinner feast tomorrow evening. Quills and parchment appeared. Everyone wrote their names down as ordered, and Weasley tossed them into the blue flaming stone Goblet before them.</p><p>As he retired for the evening, Severus couldn't help but think of his fate, and find this whole situation disturbing, and he was not a man who liked or appreciated surprises of any kind in his life. But his fate was cast, and like all things in his life, he had no choice but to move with the current, and adapt to the changes that came, come what may...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Marriage Law Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>The tension could be cut with a knife as Percy Weasley strode forward to the golden great horned owl pulpit. He wore that stupid, self satisfied grin on his face that I always fought the urge to smack him over. He wore his ugly plaid suit robes. Eww. No wizard or witch should be legally able to wear that much plaid or tartan and get away with it. </p><p>"We all know why we are here," Percy droned on in his prissy voice, "And that is the marriage law, but I was sent to clarify exactly what is in the law. First of all, every witch or wizard of breedable age is required to participate in this law, because our magical population has been decimated by You Know Who's deatheaters and other dark creatures that he called to his cause. Second of all, each of you will write your names upon a piece of parchment, and the Goblet of Fire will look into the deepest recesses of your hearts to determine which witch or wizard is the one for you." I heard Severus quietly snigger at that. </p><p>"Thirdly, here is the nitty gritty: you are to consummate the marriage the night of the wedding. Within a year, a child must be produced, and when that requirement is met, you will be free to have as many additional children as you wish. The only exceptions to the consummation on the wedding night is illness, or menstruation on the bride's part. Finally, you cannot marry more than one person at the time, or obviously be with the same sex. I believe that this covers everything. Now, without further ado, I believe that covers everything. Please write your names on the parchment before you. I will Summon the parchments and throw them into the Goblet of Fire. You will know the results tomorrow evening. Thank you for your time."</p><p>Percy left the pulpit and sat at the furthest end of the teacher's table. I wrote down my name, and set the little piece of parchment with extreme distaste. I felt a grim sense of finality in the act, like I had just surrendered my complete autonomy in order to avoid rotting in Azkaban for the rest of my life. I felt...well, like shit, actually, and Severus looked just as grim and disgusted by this act as me. </p><p>I cried in the shower that night. I didn't want to give up my very freedom, and what was worse was that I hated myself, because I was normally the witch who did revolutionary things like fight for house elf rights, or join Harry's secret DADA classes in the Room of Requirement to undermine Dolores Umbridge and the Ministry of Magic itself. I felt like such a major fraud and sell out. Where the hell was my Gryffindor bravery and courage? I honestly did not know at this point. But what I did know was certain was that the die had been cast, and whatever was destined for me would happen, I just had to be prepared for it when it came, come what may...</p><p>💍----</p><p>Severus</p><p>He paced like a caged animal about his quarters. He hated this restlessness and the waiting for his fate to be decided. He hated chance, and fate. No, this whole notion that he had to be wed off to a witch who he likely had never met before in his life unsettled the dark wizard greatly. </p><p>Fucking Ministry and their fascist attempts to control every civilian witch and wizard under their immediate control! He wanted to be left the fuck alone, and die in obscurity. What need did he have for a wife? He could buy or seduce any piece of trim whenever he wanted; and him as a father? What a laugh that was! He had his own demons; he had no wish to taint a witch or innocent child with his sordid, strange past. He almost wanted to Imperious Shacklebolt, that smug black wizard needed a good humbling. But mostly because he had been thoroughly Albus's creature through and through. </p><p>Severus shook his head of his seditious thoughts. No, he had no choice but to get married to whatever young homely girl they placed in front of him. He shivered at the thought, and got ready for bed. His dreams were fitful, and he dreamed of being struck again and again by that damned snake once more. He woke up in a sweat, and curled up in a fetal position and cried bitter, hateful tears as he slept poorly the rest of the night...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Destined Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>I had a terrible headache that was forming into a major migraine. I dug in my medicine cabinet for the necessary potion. I unstoppered the lid, and almost wished that I had some Tylenol or Midol. My work day had been pure hell, which was exasperated by everyone's poor mood, and the Goblet of Fire drawing was a big contributer to this.</p><p>I looked at the teacher's table, and all of the teachers were very on edge, due to this stressful situation. The Goblet of Fire was unveiled, and the flames burned a pure blue fire. Four names were called up, and they were paired up. The rest of the students were paired with who they were 'destined,' to be with.</p><p>Then my name was called up. I got up on legs that turned to water, and I summoned my Gryffindor courage to face the pulpit. The Goblet of Fire spouted up its flames, and a piece of parchment flew upwards out of it. Percy Weasley caught it in his left hand, and read, "Severus Prince."</p><p>My heart stopped in my chest for a split second before I saw Severus scowl at me, and stalk out side angrily. Was he angry with me?! I had no idea why he would even think that I would think of casting a Confundus Charm or some other curse to somehow 'fool,' the Goblet of Fire in order to choose him to be my husband.</p><p>I followed him, and he was halfway to the Black Lake when I shouted, "Severus! Wait, please!"</p><p>He paused in his movements so that I could keep up with him. He then walked in a sullen silence, but then rounded on me as soon as we were under the shade of the big weeping willow on the school grounds.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em> is your game, Hermione?!" He demanded. "I know how clever you are. You Confunded the Goblet of Fire, didn't you? Didn't you??"</p><p>"No!" I shouted. "I did nothing magical to bring this about!"</p><p>He grabbed me about the throat and squeezed lightly, but not enough to hurt me. Tears welled in my eyes as I felt him cruelly enter my mind. I tried to shield him, but he was too strong an legilimens and occlumens both.</p><p>I wept from the psychic invasion and stammered, "I...I didn't <em>do</em> anything to you, Severus! <em>Nothing</em>! I have..." My face flushed with embarrassment as I confessed, "I have been in love with you since I was fucking sixteen years old. I thought time would make this ache in my heart, this longing for you to go away, but seeing you on the first night of term it felt--"</p><p>"Like destiny," He pulled out of my mind. Severus released me, and he said nothing for a very, very long time.</p><p>He had his back to me, and he drew in a few shaky breaths as he tried, and failed, to master himself. He turned to me and said roughly, "You don't know a godsdamned thing about me, witch. You want to know me? Really know me?"</p><p>I didn't like the darkness I saw in his gaze, it frightened me. "Y-Yes. Yes, I do. I know your father treated you poorly, and he--"</p><p>He laughed bitterly. "Oh, he was a regular father of the year. So much so that I have nightmares that go far deeper than the scars he placed on my back. Oh yes, he was a charming model of fatherhood the way he would assault my mother in front of me on a daily basis, and I do not mean just with his fists or the belt. The only thing that saved my ass from getting raped was the fact that he was not gay. You saw some of my school memories of your fellow Gryffindors treating me like shit, and why? You tell me that."</p><p>I was openly crying now. He was within inches of me touching him, but I didn't dare, he would not be this open with me again if I did. "Lily? Harry's mother? Sirius Black told Harry it was because you were 'creepy and weird, and was obsessed with dark magic.' It's no excuse, but it was a reason."</p><p>"I was not accepted by the so called light side," Severus explained. "But tell me this Hermione, since we're speaking candidly: if you didn't have your little friends in school, would you have turned out so different than me?"</p><p>I thought back to my own father getting drunk and occasionally touching me as a father should not. "No," I said without hesitation. "Because I had some measure of abuse from my father too. He...he would get drunk and sometimes touch me," I pointed to my breasts, between my legs, and tapped my lips. "I'm not comfortable with intimacy as a result, and...it took a long time to get over it, but whenever guys would kiss me in the past I would have flashbacks on occasion."</p><p>Severus's face paled as he gently divined my memories of being a little girl, and I saw a few tears leak from his eyes at that. "Hermione...I...I had no idea. Am I the only one you have told?"</p><p>I nodded my head shyly. It was true, I told no one this, not even my mother. I cried, "I figured that if I could not tell my fiance about my past then our marriage is doomed from the get go."</p><p>He lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes. Something seemed to click between us, something deep, and as we stared into each other's eyes, he softly kissed me. His touch was featherlight on my lips, but I felt as light as air. "Is this okay?" He whispered. "I won't kiss you if you don't want me to."</p><p>I nodded my head. "I feel...I feel safe with you. I always have."</p><p>"May I...may I kiss you again?"<br/>"Yes."</p><p>He cupped the back of my head and rested his free hand on my lower back. I laid a hand on his wool buttons and stroked them lovingly while he brushed my lips with his. Instantly, I gasped as his tongue teased along the edges of my mouth. I opened for him, and he slid his tongue into my mouth. My tongue joined his, and he pulled me as flush against him as my skirts would allow. I ran my fingers through his black hair as he licked the roof of my mouth, and when he pulled back, we were both flushed and out of breath.</p><p>For the first time in my life, a man's kiss and touch didn't weird me out in some way related to my past. Severus made me feel cherished, and like a woman in his arms.</p><p>"I...I...Oh, Severus," I cried. "I have never felt this happy."</p><p>His smile was boyish and shy at the same time. I saw in his face the boy he was in school, and I realized that if we had been in school together, I would have loved him that much sooner.</p><p>"Me too," He said softly, kissing my hand. He ran his fingers through my updo, and asked, "Were you really wearing widow's weeds just for me, lioness?"</p><p>I blushed. "Yes. But I like wearing something so severe for you. Do you like it?"</p><p>Severus trailed a hand down down my waist and cupped my right breast. I flinched at the contact. "Yes, of course I do. Oh..I'm sorry."</p><p>He released me, and I pressed a kiss to his lips. "No, you're fine. I just...I'm just not ready for...um, touches like that. Kissing you is a big step for me."</p><p>He nodded, understanding, "I understand. I would never do anything you're not comfortable with, or ready for yet. Do you understand?"</p><p>"But the wedding night--"<br/>"I will go slow, I promise. Are you...you know?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Really? You've never...with any one?" He said, with disbelief lacing his tone. "Not even your fellow students in your year?"</p><p>"No. I was raised to abstain and wait to have my husband be the only man who has ever been with me," I confessed. "I...I want to give that gift to you when we marry."</p><p>He kissed me again, and said softly, "Then I will honor it all the more since I am to be your first."</p><p>"And my last."<br/>"Yes. Good night, Miss. Granger."<br/>"Good night, Mr. Prince."</p><p>We separated, and went to our quarters. I nodded to him, and he nodded back. I headed inside my quarters, and for the first time, I thought that this entire arrangement would suit me fine, just fine, indeed. I slept with no bad dreams that night, and now that my fate was decided, I felt optimistic about my future and what it might bring to me, and the wizard of my dreams. But one thing was for certain, we would face them both head on, and our love would deepen with time, I could feel it within my very soul. But of course, time would always tell in the end, always...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Many Weddings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>I soon grew tired of attending wedding after wedding, wondering when my turn would come. The couple's classes were redundant and wasted most of the couple's times. I thought that time could be better spent planning for their weddings, but in the staff meetings I was overruled by that.</p><p>I did not care, I had been planning my own wedding in my head for quite some time, and I wanted it to be a clear representation that my loyalties had shifted to my fiance's school House. I came to this conclusion by examining my own pensieve memories. All of my time in Hogwarts, I was taught that Slytherin House was evil, and cold in their cunning and ambitious tendencies. Sure, the Founder Lord Salazar Slytherin wanted to restrict education to only pureblood children, but the times he lived in were so perilous to be a witch or wizard!</p><p>I was returning from a pensieve memory where I examined, really examined it through an adult's eyes, how my friends would use me, because I was so brainy and organized; this last memory was from Bill and Fleur's wedding. No one but Viktor Krum wanted to dance with me, or treat me like I wasn't a walking Wikipedia. I popped my head out of the pensieve, and broke down into tears.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Severus asked. "I promise I won't read your mind if you don't want me to."</p><p>He had stepped into the lab, and was labeling a vial of Veritaserum that he had made two days previously; it had only recently matured and he was attending to it. By necessity, we had to share the lab, which was fine, we stayed out of our hair most of the time since we taught different subjects now.</p><p>I wiped at my tears, and got my breathing under control. I shook my head, and he held me. "You know you can tell me whatever it is, you realize? We promised no judgments, remember?"</p><p>I let out a shaky breath, and nodded. "I know we did. But I've been examining my memories in your pensieve, and it's heartbreaking how much I was used. Ginny Weasley used me to get close to Harry Potter. He used me, because he wasn't intelligent enough to get through most of his classes. Ron? I think he acted like a third wheel most of the time, and used me for my knowledge. I mean, I was bossy and a nag, as they said, but it's only because I cared about them that I did it."</p><p>"May I?" He asked.<br/>I nodded.</p><p>"Legilimens," He cast with his wand, and tucked it in his coat. I felt his presence in my mind, but it felt comforting, and almost pleasurable. After a few minutes, he withdrew, and he released me, looking into the pensieve for a long time before speaking.</p><p>I wiped at my eyes lost in thought. "Can you forgive me for being callous as a teacher? I had a cover to maintain as a spy. I was only aware of some of this mistreatment by your friends, but I was blinded by my own dislike of Potter and his son that I didn't realize how bitter I was."</p><p>I straightened my dress and sighed, "Severus, you were forgiven a long time ago. I understand, alright? I was a child to you, and you had more pressing concerns than to worry about my little teen angst and drama. It doesn't matter, we're together now, and that's all that matters."</p><p>Severus turned to me, and he cupped my cheek in his hand, and brushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, and licked at his lips. My breath hitched in my chest as he grabbed me about the waist and deepened the kiss.</p><p>"Good gracious!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, startled. Severus broke our kiss, and glared at Minerva.</p><p>"Yes, <em>Headmistress</em>?"</p><p>"I..I came to ask Hermione if she had that anti-headache potion I asked for," The older witch stammered out.</p><p>Severus chuckled bitterly. "Yes, a likely story. Well, rest assured Minerva, your precious lion cub is still as pure as the freshly driven snow."</p><p>"I should hope so!"</p><p>Severus straightened his frock coat, and he kissed my hand. "We will discuss our subject at hand in private at a later time. Good afternoon, Miss. Granger."</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mr. Prince."</p><p>Severus left the lab with his potion, and he winked at me before leaving.</p><p>McGonagall turned to me, and said, "I have never seen Severus so attentive to a witch before. He must really love you."</p><p>I smiled, blushing. "I...I'm quite fond of him as well."</p><p>I waved my wand to summon an anti-headache potion to my hand. I handed it to her, and I said, "Here you are. I even made sure it tasted like green apples this time by adding apple cordial. Was that all?"</p><p>She pulled out the notice that was a marriage proclamation. "Yes, I was just owled this from the Ministry. Apparently, you and Severus are to be wed in three months. Has he proposed yet?"</p><p>My cheeks flushed scarlet. "Well, no. We have been stealing little social times when we can between classes. It's not much of a courtship, but it's better than nothing."</p><p>"I'm happy for you."<br/>"Thank you, Minerva."</p><p>The bell rang, and she hugged me. "Well, duty calls. I will see you two at dinner."</p><p>With that, McGonagall left, and I waved my wand, writing the potions lesson down for the day in my school girl cursive. The Ministry, of course, did not want the witches and wizards to be educated in sex, but I would do it, job be damned.</p><p>The students filed in, and I snapped my fingers loudly for silence. They sat to attention. "Now then, the potion I am going to teach all of you today is called the anti-nauseaum potion. It is designed to alleviate the symptoms of pregnancy. In muggle medicine, pills can be prescribed by their healers to synthetically alleviate these hormonal symptoms. A few of you are pregnant, so you have either taken this potion, or purchased aspirin to rid yourself of these flu-like symptoms. The potions are on the board, and can be found on page 69 in your textbook. Any questions?"</p><p>Ginny rose her hand. "Why do we have to know how to make it ourselves, Professor? Any apothecary could make it for a witch."</p><p>"Yes, Mrs. Zabini, that is correct," I said smoothly. "However, I advocate complete bodily autonomy, and independence. Now, the Ministry does not wish me to inform you all of how to take care of yourselves in terms of sexual health. I say different."</p><p>"And this is like, what, that spew club you made up?" Draco scoffed.</p><p>"Five points from Slytherin for talking out of turn, Mr. Malfoy," I replied. "To answer your question: no, it is not. It is about informing all of you of what to expect in the bedroom."</p><p>"Says the nun in an ancient dress," Draco shot back.</p><p>"Detention, Mr. Malfoy," I said. "Eight o'clock sharp after dinner. You will dust the potion shelves without magic."</p><p>"My father will hear about this!"</p><p>I smirked. "Oh, I'm looking forward to it, <em>godson</em>. I will tell him exactly the sort of rude behavior that I do not tolerate from any of my students. Now, get to work, or Slytherin can expect to lose more points."</p><p>"Bitch," Draco murmured.</p><p>"Fifty points from Slytherin, and this," I pointed my wand at Draco and cast, "Scourify maxima."</p><p>Soap bubbles flew out of Draco's mouth as a bar of soap washed out his mouth. I ended the hex, and he had to sit through the rest of class with soap bubbles floating out of his mouth on occasion. He glared at me, but did his work begrudgingly.</p><p>When class was over, I cleaned the lab with magic, and did the arduous task of grading papers between classes, just to keep my mind busy, and not dwell on what I learned in the pensieve. When all of the classes for the day were over, I changed into a fresh gown, and retouched my hair, and subtle makeup that I always wore. I groaned as I remembered that I had to supervise Draco's detention tonight. I had been hoping to have a private walk in the gardens with Severus, but duty calls.</p><p>I sat down at dinner and explained the detention. Severus smirked, "I will have my detention students serve with Draco then. I was going to have mine go muck out the thestral stalls without magic, but this is better."</p><p>"And you're not mad at me washing out your godson's mouth with soap?" I asked, so scared he would get angry with me.</p><p>Severus laughed. "Good gods, no! I must say that that's a creative way to punish a foul mouthed student. I was not thrilled about the loss of points to Slytherin House, but now I understand."</p><p>I giggled. "Well, it is much better than punching him out like I did in third year. I will have to remember that for our own children if they mouth off to us."</p><p>"How many are we planning here?" Severus asked, his gaze pointed.</p><p>I blushed under his scrutiny, and replied, "Three? Would that be enough?"</p><p>Severus kissed my right inner wrist. "We will have as many as you like, lioness. I have never wanted to be a father, but since we have no choice with the first one, why not a few more?"</p><p>My heart soared with joy at his words! "Oh, Severus, you mean it."</p><p>He kissed my hand, and we then talked of incidental things as we ate and fed little finger foods to each other. But when he picked up a chocolate covered strawberry, and had me eat it. I tried to bite it again, but he replaced the berry with his lips.</p><p>Oohs and ahhs went up in the Great Hall as we shared a brief, playful kiss.</p><p>"Oh, that's it, Mister," I giggled. I took some of the chocolate pudding and smeared it on his lips. I kissed it off, and one of the students shouted, "Woo hoo! You get it, Professor Granger!"</p><p>We looked at each other and laughed. The other teachers were shocked by our playfulness.</p><p>McGonagall was about to scold us, but Hagrid murmured, "Aw, let em' be, Minerva. I think it's cute how close they're gettin.' Ain't it better for them engaged people to be in love?"</p><p>"You're right, of course."</p><p>When dinner was over, we buried ourselves with grading papers and essays. Draco and the other students showed up for their detentions, and Severus put his cold facade back on.</p><p>"Clean the shelves without magic," He instructed. "There will be no need to talk."</p><p>The students got the cleaning items out of the storage closet and got to work. Severus and I worked on grading papers and essays. Draco whined and complained, and Severus took him in hand; it was fascinating to watch my fiance discipline the students.</p><p>I put on a white glove and my finger came up dirty. "Dust it again, Mr. Malfoy, this is unacceptable."</p><p>He put his hands on his hips. "Make me."</p><p>"Langlock," I cast with my wand. His tongue seized up on the roof of his mouth. "Now, go and dust the shelves, Mr. Malfoy. Or I will take you to the Headmistress."</p><p>Draco swallowed hard, and dusted the shelves. I lifted the jinx, and ran my finger over the shelves. My finger came up clean, and I said, "You are dismissed Mr. Malfoy. You may go."</p><p>I slumped into my desk chair, and put my head on my hands. "Okay, I need some Tylennol. I can see why you drink now, Severus."</p><p>Severus laughed. "It's only one reason. Lean back, let me get your shoulders."</p><p>I obeyed, and he began massaging my shoulders and neck. I moaned from the sensation of his fingers working the tension out of my shoulders. "Mmm, Severus that's nice."</p><p>He knelt, and tilted my face up to him, and his lips brushed against mine. "How about this?" He purred in my ear.</p><p>"Even better."</p><p>"Good. Come, let me escort you to your quarters," Severus said, helping me up. I took his hand in mine, and we walked to where our quarters sat across from each other. We stared into each other's eyes, and then Severus pressed me up against the stone wall and we were kissing passionately. His hands cupped my breasts through the bodice of my dress.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>"Severus..."<br/>"Hermione...I love you."<br/>"I love you too."</p><p>He kissed me softly again, and put me away from him, breathing heavily. "Good night, lioness."</p><p>"Good night, my Prince."</p><p>I went inside my quarters after wandlessly taking down my security wards. I put the wards back up and put a hand to my chest as I was breathing just as hard as Severus. I got ready for bed, and that night I touched myself until I found my release, imagining what would have happened if we didn't have to hold back in our affections. Would we go all the way? Maybe travel from our quarters? I suppose that we would both know once we were married in the end...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Last Minute Doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>He was growing ever more enamored with Hermione Granger, and it honestly made no sense to him whatsoever in his mind. She had been his student for Merlin's sake! Sure, she had been a damn thorn in his side, and he had always felt protective of her, but ever since she walked back into his life, he had realized that he always harbored some level of respect and admiration for her.</p><p>He had sat in on one of her classes, and watched her work the room. She was deeply knowledgeable about Potions, and while she was more hands on than he liked to be, there was no doubt that she was a great teacher. She was also just as strict as him, and her docking of House points was ruthless, but equal. McGonagall complained that she took a lot of points away from Gryffindor, but said nothing about it. Let her grumble about not being able to win the House cup this year.</p><p>After spending some time with Hermione in the gardens on Thursday evening after dinner, he knew that he was in trouble. Of course, the damnable marriage law required him to marry her, but he was worried about surrendering his heart to her completely. He decided to go to Malfoy Manor for advice.</p><p>He apparated there, and the gates opened to him and sealed up behind him.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy met him in his study, and asked, "This is a rare treat, you visiting after all that has happened. So, sit and tell me why are here, besides explaining why my son had soap bubbles coming out of his mouth during Potions class on Monday."</p><p>Severus grinned at the memory of the incident. "Well, as to that, Hermione felt it necessary to wash out Draco's mouth with soap, because he called her a bitch in her class. But it is her that I wish to ask for advice. You were married for years, but did you have any doubts?"</p><p>Lucius summoned a bottle of firewhiskey, and two crystal glasses. He filled them up, and sent Severus his glass. Severus took it, and sipped it.</p><p>Lucius grinned. "I didn't have the luxury of doubt, nor do you, little brother. But that isn't what you need advice about is it?"</p><p>Severus sighed. <em>Oh, get it over with! You faced down the Dark Lord, you can talk about this.</em> "No, it's not. I have...concerns that I may be growing too close to my fiancee, and that scares me."</p><p>Lucius saluted him with his glass. "Why should it scare you, Severus? I may not know Miss. Granger as you do, but even I can see that you love her."</p><p>Severus drained his glass and set it aside on Lucius's desk. "Am I doing the right thing, though? Please say that I'm going absolutely insane."</p><p>"No. I think you are doing the right thing, Severus," Lucius said, smiling. "You want my advice? You should simply ask for her hand during a romantic date, and let things progress from there. Have you said the L word yet?"</p><p>"Yes."<br/>"And she said the same?"<br/>"Well...yes."<br/>Lucius laughed. "Oh, for god's sake, Severus. Let it progress along its natural course, and before you ask, I will be your best man, if you like."</p><p>Severus felt great relief at that. "Would you? I would appreciate it."</p><p>Lucius came around his desk, and they hugged. They separated and Lucius patted him on the back. "Of course, Severus. You are my true brother. I would do anything for you. Now, I want you to go out and serenade your witch. Do you have a bridal set for her?"</p><p>"No, I do not."</p><p>"Come with me," Lucius said decidedly. "We are going to the family vault. Do you know her ring size?"</p><p>"No, I do not."<br/>"It can always be resized if she likes the engagement ring," Lucius said, linking his arm through his.</p><p>Severus fought the urge to push his cousin off of him. Lucius had always been too effusive emotionally. They walked down to the lower vaults, and Lucius opened it. Inside the Malfoy jewelry vault was a veritable fortune of diamonds and other precious gemstones of rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings.</p><p>Lucius located the bridal sets, and Severus spotted a white gold set with beautiful filgree, and a center marquise cut diamond that was set in a vintage design that would appeal to her, and would look lovely on her long, slender fingers.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>"Beautiful," Lucius commented. "From what you have told me of her, this will suit her nicely."</p><p>"Yes, well, I think this is redundant, being it's an arranged marriage," Severus pointed out, picking up Hermione's bridal set and putting it into a black felt ring  case. "Well, let's find one for me, I suppose. Do you have any suggestions?"</p><p>Lucius shrugged. "You could always wear mine. Narcissa is dead, I don't have any reason to wear a wedding ring any more."</p><p>Severus chuckled, "You told me that you get more trim wearing your ring than without it."</p><p>Lucius giggled. "You're right. No way am I giving away my good luck charm. But you will have to fight off the women, because you will be wearing one of these as well."</p><p>Lucius's ring was a yellow gold and diamond band. It sparkled in the lights of the vault. Lucius picked up a shiny white gold band with diamonds embedded in it.</p><p>"This will match the bride's set nicely," Lucius said, holding it in his right hand. "Here. You will wear it on your right ring finger."</p><p>Lucius slipped it on his finger, and Severus admired it in the light. "This is much too glitzy for me. I work with potions and herbs, as you are well aware."</p><p>"Oh, hush, brother," Lucius said. "You can always take it off when you work. Will you be taking this one?"</p><p>"Yes, I believe so," Severus said, taking his ring off and putting it into a ring box. "Will you keep it for me until the ceremony?"</p><p>Lucius smiled warmly. "Of course. You were best man at my wedding, and so I think it's fitting that I stand beside you for yours. It is a long time coming. Now, go and woo your witch. You deserve to be happy, brother."</p><p>Severus hugged his cousin. He felt a tear leak down his cheek and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Thank you, brother."</p><p>"Of course, brother."</p><p>Severus left Malfoy Manor that night and returned to Hogwarts with Hermione's engagement ring in his pocket. He would take her out to dinner, and present her ring to her. Yes, it would be just as Lucius had said. He no longer had any doubts, and if this was the dumbest mistake of his life than he would see it through to the end no matter what. After all, what did he have to lose after all? The answer was nothing at all, nothing but his very heart....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>When Severus set up our dinner date, he left it a total mystery where we were going and what we were going to do. The analytical part of me hated not knowing what was happening, but knowing Severus as I now do, I knew that whatever the date was, it was going to be fantastic.</p><p>I dressed in one of my gowns, knowing that I would look outdated to any muggles that might be around, but I didn't care, I haven't worn modern clothes in five years and unless I had a damned good reason, I was not about to stop now.</p><p>Severus arrived, wearing just his frock coat, and he looked over my black day dress, and said, "You look as lovely as ever, lioness."</p><p>"I wasn't sure if we would look conspicuous if I wore one of my gowns," I explained. "I would honestly feel naked in a modern dress."</p><p>Severus smiled. "I could care less what anyone thought of you, Hermione. You honestly look just as elegant and poised in this style as in a modern dress, it doesn't matter to me."</p><p>"So, where are we going?"<br/>Severus winked mischievously. "Just trust me, you will love it."</p><p>I took his outstretched hand in mine, and we took one of the thestral drawn carriages to the gates of Hogwarts. He helped me out of the carriage, and he apparated us to a night time beach. I wasn't thrilled about getting the bustle of my skirts wet and sandy, but I didn't care, it was touching how much trouble he went to to bring me on our date. A candlelit gazebo was set up, and all manner of seafood was set up.</p><p>House elves popped in occasionally and served us. I noticed then that in the distance, a great mansion stood on a hill. "This house is beautiful, Severus. Do you have any idea who owns it?"</p><p>Severus dabbed at his lips as he swallowed a shrimp. "I may have an idea. You may have one guess to ask who the owner is."</p><p>I rose an eyebrow. "Only one?"</p><p>He nodded, shielding his emotions from me on purpose. It was annoying, but I had to deal with his mischievous, cunning side in stride, I supposed. "Your cousin Lucius."</p><p>Severus shook his head.<br/>"No! Come on, please tell me."</p><p>"Well, I'll give you a hint, he happens to be just as rich as a Malfoy, but not quite," Severus sipped his chilled champagne, and he smiled when I couldn't come up with the answer. He reached into his frock coat pocket, and produced an old-fashioned house key.</p><p>I put my hands to my mouth, and exclaimed. "All of this land is yours?? Oh wow, it's lovely, Severus! It must have cost you a fortune."</p><p>Severus laughed. "Actually, my ancestors have always loved the sea, and they wanted a panoramic view of the Atlantic. So, my Grandfather Mathias is the one you should thank for the view not me."</p><p>I saluted him. "To your Prince ancestors, then. May they grumble with distaste because a muggleborn is now joining the family."</p><p>Severus clicked his champagne flute to mine. "Cheers to that. I personally don't give a shit about what my mother's relatives would have said were they alive. I know that I love you, and that is enough for me."</p><p>I leaned across the table and kissed him. He kissed me, and drew back. "I know, darling. I love you too, Severus. But I have to ask, besides dinner, why are we here?"</p><p>Severus said, "Close your eyes."<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Please. Indulge me, Hermione."<br/>"Oh, okay fine."</p><p>I shut my eyes, and I heard him come over to my side, and he took my right hand in his, and he said, "You may open them now."</p><p>When I opened my eyes, I saw that Severus had gotten down on one knee, and was holding up a ring box. The felt ring box was black, and when he opened it, a gogeous vintage styled diamond engagement ring was revealed.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>"Oh, my gods," I said breathlessly. "I...oh, Severus, this is beautiful! I...I know that we're required to get married by the Ministry, but..."</p><p>"Lioness, I am not proposing to you because of that," Severus said softly. "I am here, kneeling before you as simply a wizard who never thought that he would ever love again. Ignore the damn law for a second. If this marriage were your choice, your willful choice, darling, would you marry me? Truly? I am simply asking you to be my wife as myself, stripped of this obligation, simply because I...I <em>love</em> you, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving myself worthy to call you mine. So, will you marry me, Hermione?"</p><p>Tears filled my eyes as I cried. "<em>Yes..Yes...Yes</em>, Severus. I love you, my Prince."</p><p>He slipped the ring on my ring finger, and it fit perfectly like a glove. He kissed my hand, tears of joy streaming down his face as well. "The ring suits you, darling. Truly. Do you want to go explore Prince Manor, or walk the beach for a bit before we go back to Hogwarts?"</p><p>I rose, and said, "Walk the beach. For how often do we get to see it?"</p><p>"This is true, lioness. Let's go."</p><p>We walked along the beach for a long time, and otherwise enjoyed one another's company. I knew that he was using a lot of patience to reel in his passions, but then again, so was I. But the waiting would be over soon, I could feel it deep in my bones.</p><p>When we apparated back to Hogsmeade, we walked up the wooded path to the castle, holding hands like any young couple deeply in love. People stared at us in astonishment, but we no longer cared. We were engaged and in love, what more did we need, honestly? The answer was nothing, nothing at all...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Say Yes To The Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>All of the other planning for the wedding was over, I just needed the gown. I didn't want to wear my usual fashion style of modest Victorian clothing. No, this was my wedding, and I thought that I could afford to show off a little bit of skin. Ginny urged me to try on one fancy gown after another, until I came to the last bridal store.</p><p>As soon as I saw its somewhat modern take on Tudor era fashion, and that the gown was an off white, rather than blinding, starchy white, that was when I knew that this was the dress for me.</p><p>The first time Ginny saw my very thin waist in the first fitting room, she said, "Holy cow, Hermione. Are you sure you're not damaging yourself wearing corsets all the time? Your waist is a lot thinner than I remember it being in school."</p><p>I laughed, putting on the bodice, which flattened my bosom a great deal, and giving my waist that conical shape that was the norm of that era. "Well, I like it. And the answer to your question is no, I'm not damaging my waist. I find corsets much more supportive than bras, honestly."</p><p>"This is a weird corset," Ginny remarked, putting it against her chest. I took it away from her, and slid my arms through the holes.</p><p>"It's a bodice," I explained. "Corsets don't have straps, you see. Help me to lace in, will you?"</p><p>She did, and then helped me into the dress. Ginny pouted when she was done, and looked genuinely sad for a moment. "Gin, what's wrong? It isn't the marriage law is it?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "It's Blaise. He...I think he's seeing other people. I mean, I know we eloped rather fast after the war and all, but I really love him. But he's used to being a bit of a player, and well, married life hasn't been the easiest for him to adjust to."</p><p>I patted her hand, and she threw her arms around me, and hugged me. I hugged her back, and her tears were soaking the right shoulder of my gown, but I didn't care, me and Ginny had always been there for each other, no matter what.</p><p>"Are you trying for kids?"</p><p>"Yes, but...I don't think he wants any, and you know the law, if I don't produce a kid in a year..." She trailed off, the words left unspoken in the air.</p><p>Ginny would either have to be married off to someone else, or be sent to Azkaban. I couldn't imagine what she was going through. Ginny wiped at her eyes, and sniffed, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. Here I am whining about my problems when you're going to be getting married yourself, and trying for kids."</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders, lacing up the front of my gown. "Hey, what are friends for? Come, let's go see this in the three way mirror."</p><p>Ginny smiled, but it looked forced. I turned this way and that in the mirrors, and I just knew that Severus would love this dress on me.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>I especially loved the little leaf patterns that were embroidered on the sleeves of the gown to represent fruitfulness. But what I loved the most about this dress was how regal it made me feel, despite how much of my bosom showed in this gown.</p><p>The seamstress, a skinny older witch with big black glasses, and a frumpy way of dressing gushed when she saw the dress on me: "Oh, my dear, you look gorgeous! Just gorgeous, you two are going to be so happy together!"</p><p>Me and Ginny burst out laughing. Ginny said, "Oh, no, I'm just her Matron of Honor. She's marrying a wizard, I swear."</p><p>The flaky witch humphed. "Yeah, right. You two look like a coupla dykes to me. Will this be the dress you're wanting?"</p><p>I nodded. "Yes, this dress will be perfect for the theme of my wedding. Please package it up, and have it delivered as soon as possible to Hogwarts castle."</p><p>The seamstress balked at the mention of Hogwarts. "H-Hogwarts?? <em>You're...you're</em> the one gonna be marrying that deatheater git?"</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at the witch and said silkly, "Why, yes I am. And for the record, my fiance is a braver man than you will ever be in your life."</p><p>I paid the witch her money, and had Ginny help me into my black day gown.</p><p>Ginny grabbed the box that house elves just packaged my wedding dress in, and said, "On second thought, the bride will be taking her gown with her <em>now</em>. And for the record, even if we were lesbians, that doesn't give you the damn right to judge us for our lifestyle choices that are none of your business. Come, Hermione, I think we're done with this disgusting place."</p><p>She carried the big white box, and we apparated back to Hogwarts. She had to hold on to me, because only teachers and house elves could apparate in and out of Hogwarts without setting off the security wards. I took the box from her, and we hugged before I shrank the dress box down to transport it more easily to my quarters in the dungeons.</p><p>Once I was inside my room, I returned the box, and dress to its regular size, and put it up in my closet. I had classes to attend to, but I just ticked this off on my to-do list of planning. Everything was ready, and prepared, but was I? Was Severus? I had to believe that we were prepared, but if not, then we would deal with it as it came.</p><p>I did my classes, and graded my papers, all very tedious and dull. I met with Severus at dinner, and said, "I just bought my dress for the wedding. But the seamstress assumed that me and Ginny were dating."</p><p>Severus chuckled. "That would have been amusing to watch you two play it up, and really liplock just to give Skeeter something to write about."</p><p>"Ew, you pig!" I giggled. "And what if when you were buying your dress robes, and the tailor assumed you and Lucius were gay?"</p><p>Severus sipped his wine, and swallowed it before answering. "Honestly, Lucius and I would have played it up as a joke and at least kissed."</p><p>I laughed at that. "No way, mister. My lips are the only ones that will be on yours once we're married."</p><p>Severus kissed my left hand. "Yes, ma'am. The same goes for you if we're going to be going down that road."</p><p>I held up my pinky finger and he shook it. "Good. Now that we've pinky sworn, it's got to be forever like an Unbroken Vow."</p><p>Severus turned back to his dinner. "I'm glad we got that settled. Now, can we please eat?"</p><p>"Yes, of course."</p><p>We didn't talk to each other for the rest of dinner, because we had to socialize with the other teachers. We spent some time in the gardens, and skipping stones across the Black Lake, not speaking much about our upcoming nuptials. I think that we were both working out in our minds the fact that next month we were going to be married.</p><p>But my anxiety centered on the wedding night itself. Would I be able to please such an experienced wizard as Severus? Would I be a disappointment? Or was I worrying for no reason whatsoever. I knew the basic mechanics of sex, of course, and its purpose, but as far as technique went, I was a complete innocent. I groaned, and decided to swallow my pride, and talk to the one witch who I knew was well versed in such intimate details: Pansy Parkinson. I had to see her, and hopefully, she would know how to answer my questions in a timely fashion. I decided to write a letter, and send it off to her office in London.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Miss. Parkinson,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate to ask this of you, but as I am going to be marrying Severus Snape due to this marriage law, I need your advice regarding the wedding night itself. I know that you have no reason whatever to help me, we are not friends, nor do I wish to be. But as you are a sexual health therapist, I have need of your advice. I can pay you whatever you wish for your services. Please write me back as soon as possible so that we can speak in your office at a time convient for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione Granger</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Professor of Potions</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hogwarts Castle</em>
</p><p>I knew that the letter sounded contrite, and needy. But who else was I going to ask? My friends were either married already, or dealing with being pregnant and planning for their families. No, Pansy Parkinson, the infamous slut of Slytherin, was the best non biased person to ask. I just hoped that she wouldn't prove to be a complete bitch and laugh in my face.</p><p>A week passed before she sent me her reply letter:</p><p>
  <em>Professor Granger,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An intriguing title for you, that. But regardless of my personal dislike of you, I understand where you might feel some anxiety surrounding Professor Snape. I can meet you at my office in London high noon, and because your intended was my former Head of House, I will only charge you 60 galleons; that is generous of me. It won't be a long conversation, I can promise you. Men are so damn simple to please, you're mostly over thinking. But this is my job, and I will do it to ensure your wizard doesn't need to go to witches like me to satisfy his bedroom needs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pansy Parkinson</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Doctor of Sexual Health</em>
</p><p>I read over the letter, and felt a great feeling of relief wash over me. Yes, she would help me, for a price. I got ready for bed, and slept fitfully, wondering just what Pansy's advice was going to be, and if I really wanted to follow her advice, after all. But I was most likely over thinking this, and I was worrying for no reason whatsoever. But I would know that when I saw her tomorrow, so I just had to stop worrying until then. But that was, of course, easier said than done...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Seeking Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>Pansy Parkinson's office turned out to be located in a very fancy glass high rise in the middle of downtown London. Everything was polished and the witches and wizards who worked under Pansy were dressed very professionally, and looked like models. I instantly felt very out of place with my severe black clothes, and bustle rustling on the white marble floors of the building as my boot heels clicked as I walked.</p><p>I walked to the reception in the center of the foyer, and said to the friendly black secretary, "Yes, I have a noon appointment with Doctor Parkinson."</p><p>The black secretary tapped her overly long nail on to the guest book. "Just sign the guest book, Miss. Granger, and Doctor Parkinson will know you are here."</p><p>I did, and the lady collected it. She nodded to herself as if confirming something, and said, "Okay, ma'am. You can go up now, she's just done with her last appointment."</p><p>"Thank you," I replied.<br/>"Yep. No problem."</p><p>I went to the elevator lifts, and punched in the up arrow. When the doors opened, I stepped in, and saw that Pansy had the second floor. I rode the lift up to her office, feeling nervous about just what I would say to such a vindictive bitch, and I had to remind myself that this was business and nothing else.</p><p><em>This is her job, Hermione. She does this for a living for crying out, give credit where credit is due. It's not like your fair weathered friends are going to give you sex advice.</em> I kept that inner advice in mind as the doors finally opened again.</p><p>I stepped out, and rang the buzzer for her office. The door unlocked, and Pansy Parkinson was drinking coffee, and typing furiously on her laptop computer. She was dressed in a black designer power suit, her short bobbed black hair looking very chic against her pale skin.</p><p>"Please make yourself comfortable, Miss. Granger," Pansy said without looking up from her laptop. "I just have to type up the notes on my ten am. I'll be with you in a bit."</p><p>I sat on her black leather couch, my back completely straight. She shut her computer closed, and sagged in the chair, groaning. "Gods, telling chicks that their man needs a fucking viagra is a pain in the ass, let me tell you. Wow, you really did emulate Professor Snape in your get up. I like it, it oddly suits you, Granger. Now then, what is it you need from me, girl?"</p><p>She sat in a chair opposite from the couch, and she pulled out an iPad tablet, and crossed her legs.</p><p>I blushed at my lack of knowledge concerning what men liked sexually. "Well, I was taught to save myself for marriage, and I have," I began. "But now that it's going to happen next month, I realize that I have absolutely no clue how to please a man, and I have heard that my fiance is quite experienced."</p><p>Pansy took some notes, and nodded in understanding. "Well, yes, he is. But in your case, that won't be a hindrance. As I said in my letter, men are not complex down there. They have balls, a cock, and they are nothing but a bunch of nerves. Touch them right, and he will reward you with a night of pleasure."</p><p>My face flushed scarlet. "But I've never even um, touched a cock, let alone put one in my mouth or anything. It seems vulgar."</p><p>Pansy laughed. "Sorry. I'm sorry for laughing, but it's just so rare to encounter a truly innocent woman who has barely seen a naked man. Let me tell you that blowjobs, or fellatio, is not dirty. Okay, if he's not circumcised then it's kinda gross, but that's my preference. Let put it this way: he's your man, and your pussy will be the only one his cock is going into, alright? Whatever you two do sexually is an expression of your love for each other, and that includes blowjobs."</p><p>"But do all guys like it?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of it.</p><p>"Most do," Pansy replied. "Prudish ones don't. But let me tell you, Snape ain't no prude. No, I never fucked him, but my ex Draco got the low down based on what he did at Malfoy Manor, and boy, did he get trim left and right. So, you've got an experienced one, and I'm being totally honest here."</p><p>"So, what do I do for him on the wedding night?" I asked. "I'm clueless here."</p><p>Pansy sighed. "Just follow his lead. Do you love him?"</p><p>"Yes, completely."<br/>"And he loves you?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Do you trust him?"<br/>"Yes."</p><p>"Good. Then my advice is this: learn what he likes the first night. If you want to keep him away from witches like me: do not, I repeat, do <em>not</em> act like a prude in the bedroom. Be spontaneous with your man, men love that shit. Unless you are truly sick, stressed out, or on the rag, then be prepared to spread your legs for him. Dress sexy for him in private. You don't have to dress sleazy in public, and Snape ain't that type anyway to display his witch in public."</p><p>I understood what Pansy was saying, and thought that it was good advice. "Does...um, does losing your virginity hurt?" I asked.</p><p>Pansy nodded. "Yeah, but most guys have no clue how to stick it in gently. Experienced guys will make it memorable, but be sure to take your regeneration potions afterwards, because your crotch will be quite sore otherwise. Your muscles down there have to accomodate his cock, and keep in mind that not all chicks bleed down there. Every girl's hymen is different, so don't freak out if no blood comes out. Any more questions?"</p><p>"What do I do if he cheats?"<br/>"Kick his ass to the curb."<br/>"No second chances?"</p><p>Pansy sighed, and I swear that I saw a tear streak down her face. She wiped at her perfectly made up face absentmindedly. "Look, I've loved Draco for years. Our families set us up for marriage, and when we met, I thought I had met my Prince Charming...until puberty hit, that is, and we drifted apart. When we were fourteen, we were each other's firsts, thinking that we're going to get married anyway so what was the use of waiting? Anyway, that was a magical night for me, not so much for Draco."</p><p>She then glared at me, and I had a terrible feeling that I was about to know the real reason for her hatred of me, and it would not be what I thought. "After you stood up to him third year, he started fucking drawing you in his sketch books. He stared at you in classes with this lost puppy dog look in his eyes that tore at my heart, but when I called him out on his crush on you, he insisted that he could never 'love a mudblood.' He was lying, totally lying. So, guess what? You fucked up my chance to be with Draco Malfoy. Now, get out of my office, mudblood. Now, before I call security."</p><p>I got up, and scurried out of her office, but not before I heard Pansy Parkinson crying. As I rode the lift down, I was disturbed by her confession. I thought it was sad that she loved Draco Malfoy so desperately, but he never wanted her back. I apparated back to Hogwarts and ruminated on all that was said in her office. I was shocked that she hated me for so many years, because her boyfriend wanted a witch he could not have.</p><p>I decided to ask Draco about his side of the story, and see if he would tell me anything useful about what I learned in Pansy's office, because for all I knew, she could have been pouring poison into my ears just to get back at me, it would be a very Pansy thing to do, after all. But I had to know the truth, no matter what it took, because I had to know, I felt that that was important somehow to release all of this drama before I was to be married to the wizard of my dreams at long last...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Seeking Advice Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco</p><p>The door to Snape's old office seemed to loom before the handsome blonde wizard. He seemed confused by being assigned a detention in Potions when he didn't do a damned thing. But he had a feeling that this was not to be a detention in the usual sense. </p><p>He knocked on the door, and Granger's voice called out, "Come in."</p><p>She was grading papers, and dressed as severe as his godfather. He hated to admit it to himself, but she was a good match for Snape, much more than if he had just worked up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball, instead of take Pansy Parkinson. He shivered at the distasteful memory. </p><p>He cleared his throat, and Granger's amber eyes raked him over, and she set her papers off to the side, and put her black quill pen in its inkpot. </p><p>"Please sit down, Draco," She said politely. He rose an eyebrow at the use of his first name. "I sent for you here today, because I needed to talk to you about Pansy Parkinson."</p><p>His natural curiosity was piqued now. Why the hell did Granger want to talk about an ex he couldn't freaking stand to begin with? He sat down, and said, "There's not much to tell. She was a bitch, and her clinginess was tiresome after a while. Why the hell do you even care?"</p><p>Granger folded her hands in front of her, and Draco glanced at her expensive diamond engagement ring. Yeah, this was going to be so weird to have her as his godmother. True, he had the marriage law to thank for that, but it was still weird to him, nonetheless; it was still a big adjustment to him. </p><p>"I went to see Pansy yesterday for advice," Granger confessed, looking embarrassed. "She was professional until she mentioned why you two are not together any more. She claims that you had a crush on me. Is that true?"</p><p>Draco grinned, and nodded. "Yeah. Big deal, you're going to be marrying my godfather, what's the point now? The god's honest truth is that until you punched me out, no one dared to stand up to me. I was spoiled rotten as a kid, and given the world on a platter, and raised to think witches like you were scum. I admired your strength, and you were always cute, despite that bird's nest you called hair."</p><p>Granger nodded, understanding. He expected her to pity him, but he saw only understanding in those brown doe eyes of hers. He felt oddly humbled by that. </p><p>"If you had not been such a jerk to me, I would have let you ask me out Yule Ball," She admitted. "But after being tortured by your crazy Aunt, I understood the hell you lived through, and I found that I couldn't resent you any more, Draco. I want us to be friends, in private, of course. We are going to be family, after all. Your father is Severus's cousin, correct?"</p><p>"Yeah, on his mum's side," Draco recited. "I can understand why my godfather wanted to have nothing to do with that prick his mum married. I'm glad he can get rid of that Snape surname."</p><p>"You have seen the pensieve memories," Granger said. It was not a question. </p><p>He nodded. "Yeah. My dad was no father of the year, either, but at least he didn't beat me, or rape my mother in front of me."</p><p>"Jesus," Granger murmured.</p><p>"Exactly. Now, I'm going to talk to that bitch, and tell her to leave you the hell alone," Draco stood. He was about to leave, but Granger put a hand on his arm. "Let me go...Hermione. If I know Pansy and I do, she will try to ruin your big day. I'm doing this for my Uncle, not you."</p><p>He wrenched her hand off of him, and he stalked off to the Slytherin common room. He found Blaise on the main couch getting a blow job from Daphne Greengrass. Blaise looked up at him, and said, "Drake, you want in on this? Daph is awesome at this, man."</p><p>"Don't let Weaslette catch you," Draco chuckled. He filed this incriminating information away for later like the good little Slytherin he was. "Now, get out. You know where the dorm rooms are."</p><p>"Fine," Blaise huffed. "Come on, baby, Drake's being a damn party pooper."</p><p>They left, and Draco used the fireplace to go to Pansy's posh London office. Once he was there, he charmed his way past the reception desk, and when he got to Pansy's office, he marched up to her, and slapped her hard across the face. </p><p>She screamed. "Draky! What the fuck are you doing??"</p><p>He grabbed her about the throat, and snarled, "Leave my godmother the fuck alone. She doesn't need any more bullshit from your stupid jealous ass any more. Consider this mercy."</p><p>She fought back, and slapped him back. "Fuck you! Why do you even want her? She's a mudblood--"</p><p>"She is going to be my godmother," Draco snarled. "I have zero interest in her whatsoever."</p><p>Pansy put her hands on her hips. "Fine! I'll leave your precious mudblood alone if you fuck me. Like, really fuck me, good and hard."</p><p>"Muffilato," He cast with his wand. He decided that he wasn't going to be gentle with her. He cast an anti-conception charm, and forced her on to her couch, and ripped her panties off. He freed his cock, and shoved it into her entrance from behind as he lifted her skirt up around her waist. He yanked on her hair, and fucked her hard and deep. He pulled out and came on her face. He then tucked himself back in his pants, and disapparated with a loud pop. </p><p>After punching Filch in the face, and obliviating the squib's memories, he got through the Hogwarts gate, and went back to the Slytherin common room. A small part of him did not like screwing his ex, but hopefully, Pansy would be able to keep her stupid mouth shut. But it was highly unlikely, and he needed to be prepared for her scheming ass to show up at the wedding; so he made his own preparations, and as time went on, he kept on the watch for Pansy and made sure to run interference when the time came...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wedding Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>The day of my wedding dawned bright and clear. I was excused for the day from working, courtesy of McGonagall. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, and it was Ginny. Ginny was half dressed in her dark green gown.</p><p>"There are so many layers to this," Ginny admitted. She was holding the other layers of her Tudor gown. I laughed, and helped her into her layers of her green bridesmaid gown.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>Ginny then helped me into my own gown, and she pouted. "This thing is pushing my boobs in. Why do you want to go with this theme?"</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I like it. Do you not think this is such a pretty gown?"</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>Ginny looked me over, and nodded. "Well, yeah. It's beautiful and regal, just you have no boobs in this. Most bridal gowns show off those assets."</p><p>"Well, this is my wedding," I explained, "And I wanted a regal theme for my special day. Now, let's go. Are Parvarti and Padma ready?"</p><p>"Yeah, but they had no trouble putting this get up on," Ginny pouted. "Thanks for helping me out. It's a lot of layers. But are you sure that they really wore these gowns without knickers?"</p><p>"Yes," I said. "They had no toilets in those days, so they had to use the privy, or squat in the grass."</p><p>"What if they were ragging?"</p><p>"They tied a rag around their crotch," I explained. "It was messy, but this was history. Now, let's go, it's bad form to be late to your own wedding."</p><p>We left the dungeons, and the media coverage for this event was extensive. I had never seen so many reporters and photographers in one place. Parvarti and Padma looked great in their identical green Tudor gowns.</p><p>Parvarti twirled in her gown, happy. "Hermione! Oh my gods, you look great! Good choice choosing green, green means new beginnings in my culture. Are you ready to get married?"</p><p>I hugged her. "Of course, Parv. I don't have any regrets. Now, let's get me married."</p><p>Padma hugged me, and said, "I would be so nervous marrying a guy like Snape. He doesn't intimidate you at all?"</p><p>I shook my head. "No, we're good for each other."</p><p>"Cool. I'm ready now."</p><p>Lucius Malfoy met us, and he took my arm. "Be cautious. Parkinson decided to show up at this wedding, and Draco is running interference, so I don't want you to worry, but just be aware that she is here."</p><p>I scanned the crowd, and spotted her in the crowd behind some photographers. "She's behind some of those Witch Weekly reporters over there," I said, pointing discreetly in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy nodded. "I will let Draco know. Are you ready to get married?"</p><p>I smiled. "Yes. I have been waiting for this for a long time," I confessed.</p><p>Lucius nodded. "Oh, that I can believe. Don't worry about anything else but your vows, and I promise that everything will go smoothly."</p><p>"Thank you, Lucius," I said, "I certainly hope that it will."</p><p>The Great Hall doors opened, and the theme of Slytherin and Gryffindor coming together in peace was reflected by the banners for both Houses being displayed. Green and red candles floated in midair, and red roses were already being strewn about on the green aisle runner. Professor McGonagall waited for us, along with Severus.</p><p>He refused to dress according to the wedding's theme, and chose to wear a more formal version of his frock coat instead. He gave away nothing on his face, but I could tell that he loved my gown. I carried no bouquet of flowers, not seeing any point to the tradition.</p><p>"Who gives this bride away to be bound to this wizard?" McGonagall asked formally.</p><p>"I do," Lucius said formally. "Lucius Malfoy, of the noble line of Malfoy. I act in her father's stead in this case."</p><p>McGonagall nodded. "Understood, Mr. Malfoy. You may give the bride away now."</p><p>Lucius kissed my hand, and placed it in Severus's hand. I stepped up beside my fiance, and we faced McGonagall.</p><p>"Today, we gather today to witness this historic occasion in which a Gryffindor and a Slytherin have come together to represent that these school House relations can result in peace and harmony. I have bonded several of you together due to this marriage law, but none have been so anticipated as this wedding.</p><p>"I have known the bride and groom for years, and I have watched them both grow and mature. I have also seen the most unlikely love develop between them that I confess I am pleased to join these two in marriage."</p><p>I turned to Severus, and McGonagall continued, "Do you have rings to present?"</p><p>"Yes," Severus said.</p><p>Lucius presented the rings. Severus slid my wedding ring on my ring finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed. And with all of my worldly goods I thee endow, and my body I thee worship."</p><p>Lucius handed me Severus's wedding band. I slid it on his finger, and said, "With this ring, I thee wed. And with all of my wordly goods I thee endow, and to bonny and buxom in bed, and to thee I plight my troth."</p><p>We turned to McGonagall, and she wrapped our wrists with green and red silks. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She tapped the silks with her wand and the silks glowed.</p><p>"Will you, Severus Tobias Prince protect, honor, and care for this witch as your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and health, for richer or poorer? Till' death do you part?" McGonagall asked formally.</p><p>"I do," Severus said without hesitation.</p><p>McGonagall turned to me, and then said formally, "Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, take care of this wizard, to provide him with heirs, to support him in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, till' death do you part?"</p><p>I stared into Severus's eyes, and I said, "I do."</p><p>Professor McGonagall unwrapped our wrists, and just as Severus was about to kiss me, I could vaguely hear Pansy scream, "GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU DISGUSTING MUDBLOOD BITCH!!"</p><p>We were both so stunned that neither of us saw her pull out the gun until it was too late. I felt a burning pain in my left shoulder, and I collapsed to the ground. I vaguely saw Draco tackle Pansy to the ground and I felt Severus's arms around me as I passed out, and felt him lift me up, and I knew no more, until I woke up in the hospital wing days later...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>Pansy Parkinson was arrested on the spot, and carted off to the Ministry of Magic to await her trial for the attempted murder of a Hogwarts Professor. But the dour former deatheater didn't care about that. No, what he cared about was the fact that his wife was shot, and in the hospital wing being attended to by Madame Pomfrey, and a team of healers that St. Mungos shipped over. They had wanted to move Hermione to the wizarding hospital to better care for her, but he put his foot down, and insisted that the unfamiliar surroundings would not be a welcome sight to her.</p><p>When she got out of surgery, Severus was there, praying for his wife. He realized just how much he loved her, how deep his love for her went. It scared him. He held her hand, the one with her bridal set on her ring finger. </p><p>"Hermione, please wake up," He cried. "I'm sorry if I have been distant, and not able to tell you what you mean to me. When you and I met, I never thought to have grown so attached to you, and I know that if it had not been for this ridiculous marriage law that we would not have married, but I want to say that I do not regret it. I love you, Hermione. I know that's hard for me to say, but I do, desperately."</p><p>He broke down into tears and buried his face into the mattress to muffle his sadness. Minerva McGonagall walked in, and she cleared her throat. </p><p>His head shot up, and she said, "She still has not woken yet?"</p><p>He shook his head. "I feel...lost without her. So damn lost. Is that wrong? She was a damn student once upon a time."</p><p>She sat down beside him in the visitor's chair, and shook her head. "No, it's not wrong. I think it's nice that it happened to you. You must really love her."</p><p>There was no point in denying it any longer. He did, desperately. He had never needed another person as much as he needed this witch, this woman in his life. The moment was perfect too, all that was missing was their first kiss as a married couple. But then Pansy Parkinson happened, and although she had been arrested, and her guilt incontrovertible, Severus had a terrible feeling that her rich pureblood family would try to find some way to prevent Pansy from seeing the inside of an Azkaban cell. </p><p>Severus nodded. "I do love her. I never thought I would after Lily Evans, but seeing her again all grown up..." </p><p>McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I know. I saw the way you two looked at each other. I have no doubt that she loves you just as deeply. Merlin knows she needs love in her life, she has been through too much to be without it. It's the reason I was so overprotective of her, and why I disliked the marriage law pairing you with a girl half your age."</p><p>Severus grinned. "She's older than her years, always has been. The muggles would call her an old soul, whatever the hell that means."</p><p>Hermione shifted on the hospital bed. She groaned, and murmured, "Severus..."</p><p>"I'm here, lioness," He said softly, not giving a damn if he looked like some besotted fool at this point. Her eyes fluttered open, and she tried to move. He put a gentle hand on her, forcing her to lie back down. </p><p>"Where am I?" Hermione asked, and then her eyes focused on the hospital wing of Hogwarts. "Why am I in the hospital wing? Why are we not at our reception?"</p><p>McGonagall stepped forward, and cleared her throat, "You were shot by Pansy Parkinson, Hermione. Just when you were about to leave for your reception a week ago."</p><p>Hermione's eyes went wide with shock. But then she frowned, "I hope that bitch gets thrown into Azkaban and they throw away the key. She stole a week from us! When can I leave?"</p><p>"Until you can regain full use of your arm again," Severus said gently. "Madame Pomfrey has you on a steady diet of skelegro potion, and the healers are doing what they can for your muscles."</p><p>"But what if it takes a damn year?!" Hermione objected. "The law says that I'm supposed to be pregnant during that time. Will I be sent off to Azkaban because of this assassination attempt?"</p><p>McGonagall interjected, "I think in this circumstance that you two will be given more time. Now, I think that I will take my leave. You two deserve some measure of privacy, after all."</p><p>He watched McGonagall leave, and Hermione took his hand in hers. "You look terrible, my Prince. Please don't tell me that you have been keeping vigil this entire time."</p><p>Severus touched his scruffy jaw. "What? You don't like the scruffy look on me?"</p><p>She grinned. "No, not in the least. I order you to take a bath, and shave until your face is as smooth as I have always remembered it."</p><p>He kissed her forehead. "Yes, ma'am. How is your shoulder?"</p><p>Hermione tested it, and winced in pain. "It's...it still hurts. But I think with more treatments it will be as good as new. I think it will leave a scar, though. You don't mind, do you?"</p><p>He kissed her hand, and shook his head. "No, of course not. We both have our scars, so if you don't mind seeing mine, I won't mind seeing yours when the time comes."</p><p>Hermione's eyes went wide with the realization. "Oh! I um...you must think I'm so silly going to see Pansy for what she does for a living. I don't have your worldly experience, after all."</p><p>Severus chuckled. "It's alright. I rather find your purity refreshing. But you've never with any of your love interests?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head in the affirmative. "No, I wasn't raised that way. My parents were fairly religious and said that I should wait until I was married, and so I have. Were your parents religious?"</p><p>Severus sat in the visitor's chair and handed her her glass of water. He helped her to drink it. "My mother was, for a time," He answered. "But my father no. I can remember having to try to wear hand me down suits to wear for Sunday Mass, and praying to God very hard for Him to end my torment at home under my father's brutish hands. He answered it somewhat when I got my Hogwarts letter, and on the first train ride I thought I was going to be starting a better life, until--"</p><p>"Potter and his idiot friends," Hermione answered.</p><p>"Yes, them."<br/>"I'm so sorry, Severus."</p><p>"Don't be," He took her empty cup from her and put it on the nightstand beside the bed. "If I didn't go on the path I did, we would have never been together as we are now."</p><p>Hermione touched his hand, the one he wore his wedding ring on, and she said, "I still feel like the luckiest witch in the world to have you as my husband."</p><p>"Sap."<br/>"Git."<br/>"But your git."</p><p>"Damn straight, now kiss me," Hermione said. "Give me the kiss you were going to a week ago."</p><p>He smiled. "Are you sure? I was going to make that one sweet with no tongues in evidence."</p><p>Hermione feigned a scowl. "Oh, shut up and kiss me already. We're alone, I don't care how you do it."</p><p>Severus leaned down, and brushed his lips against hers, and Hermione's lips opened up before his, her tongue teasing his bottom lip, demanding entrance. He granted it, and neither of them saw the beam of pure magical energy that wrapped around them as they completed the marital bonding ceremony that Pansy Parkinson interrupted. The last thing to make it permanent would be the consummation, but when he pulled back from the kiss, he felt a lightness in his heart he had never felt before. </p><p>He stared into his wife's eyes, and he caressed her cheek, and traced her lips with his thumb. "I love you," He blurted. "So much."</p><p>Hermione teared up. "I love you, too, Severus. Now, go take a bath, please. I will be fine."</p><p>"I hate leaving you here by yourself," He admitted. </p><p>Hermione kissed him lightly. "I know, but I need to sleep, and so do you, silly. Please, go take some rejuvenation potions, you look positively haggard."</p><p>"Alright, lioness," Severus said, getting up. "I will do it for you. But I will see you tomorrow. Do you want me to bring you anything?"</p><p>"Roses."<br/>"Roses it is."</p><p>He left, and took a bath in the prefect bathroom. When he went to sleep that night, he dreamed that Pansy had succeeded in killing his wife, and how much it destroyed him inside; that was when he knew that he would protect his wife from all dangers, because without her, he was nothing, nothing at all...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Recovery Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>Two Months Later...</p><p>I felt such a great relief to finally have the use of my shoulder back completely. The recovery was long and painful, but I saw a lot of my friends, and Severus was almost always present. I believe that my near death experience shocked him so deeply that he became overprotective of me as a result. I didn't mind it so much, but he always listened when he became too clingy, and I respected him more for that. Harry Potter would have been stuck to my side like glue, no matter if I had told him to leave me alone, so I supposed that it was a good thing that we never ventured beyond the realm of friendship. </p><p>Ginny constantly visited me, so did Luna, and even the Malfoys dropped by to give me more sweets than I could stomach. Ginny was pregnant with her first child, as per the regulations of the marriage law, but I knew that something was wrong with my best friend. </p><p>I sat up in bed on my second to last day in the hospital wing, and asked, "Ginny, what's wrong? You know that you can tell me, right?"</p><p>"I think Blaise is having affairs," Ginny burst out crying. "He...he...I know that he's always been a bit of a player, but I thought he would grow out of it, you know? Now that we have a kid on the way, that he would man up, you know?"</p><p>I took Ginny's hand in mine and squeezed it briefly. "Listen, even if he is sleeping around, he can't abandon you. You have a kid together, after all."</p><p>"I can still divorce him."<br/>"But do you have proof?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "No, but he leaves the dorm room for hours, and won't come back until late. I don't know much more than that, and I know you can't help, being stuck in this hospital eating nothing but Bertie Bott's beans, and the like. But it's just a gut feeling that I have that something is not right, and he seems to not want to be around me since I've sported my baby bump. It's like he doesn't care, and everything. Oh, Hermione, what do I do?! I love him so much, but if he's not going to give us a chance...."</p><p>I patted Ginny's hand. "Ginny, you are going to have to be the one to confront him about it. It is your marriage. Me? That Pansy Parkinson bitch robbed me of my wedding night, so I have my own problems to deal with."</p><p>Ginny took this as her cue to leave, which she did right away. In my state of mind, I really didn't care. I wanted to rest up, because I was going to be released from the hospital soon, and I had no intention of going back to work any time soon, I needed this honeymoon time with my husband, after all. </p><p>I then saw Draco Malfoy approach, and he had a dozen red roses in his hand. He put them in the vase by the bed, and murmured, "Aquamenti."</p><p>Water flowed from his wand into the vase before he ended the spell. He was dressed in a lovely black suit, and looked like he just came from the office. </p><p>"Hey, Hermione. How are you today?" He asked. "The roses are from dad and your hubby before you ask. I felt kinda silly carting them up here to be honest."</p><p>I sat up in my hospital bed, and acciod my box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to me. "Well, they're beautiful. Thank you, for bringing them to me. But why are you here? You normally visit with your father."</p><p>Draco sighed. "I do, but I came alone, because the court needs your testimony as the victim of the attack. So, I'm kind of here on business, not just to see my godmother."</p><p>I chewed on a watermelon flavored jelly bean for a minute before swallowing it. "And you will be one of the lawyers on my case?"</p><p>"No, dad is," Draco corrected, grabbing a handful of jelly beans. "I'm studying to be a healer myself. It's what I'm gravitating towards since the war ended. After I graduate here, I'm going to be going to study at St. Mungos."</p><p>"Oh, that's wonderful, Draco!"</p><p>"Thanks, I'll be sure to let my dad know that you and Uncle Severus share my dreams, at least," Draco said. "With that said, I'm kind of tasked with getting your confession of what you remember of the attack."</p><p>He pulled out a notepad and ballpoint pen. I told him what I could remember, including the therapist session, and how she became jealous towards the end, and demanded that I leave her office without me paying her for her time. Draco wrote everything down, leaving nothing out.</p><p>"Did you get her confession?"</p><p>"Yes," Draco said. "Wriiten, and pensieve memories. Do you mind if I retrieve yours? It tends to help the investigation along if the memories aren't corrupted in any way."</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>Draco took out a vial, and he tapped his wand against my left temple. He located all of the memories of the attack, and put the memory strands into the vial. He stopped the top of it, sealed it, and labeled it. </p><p>"Thank you, Hermione," He said, hugging me. "I will be sure to get this to my father right away."</p><p>My injured shoulder felt no pain as I hugged my godson, and Draco stood. "Do you need anything while you're stuck to that bed? I know I would be climbing the walls right now if I were in your shoes."</p><p>"Would a coffee be too much to ask for? The sweet latte kind with doughnuts?" I asked.</p><p>Draco laughed. "Sure, you bet. Careful though, you'll get fat, and then my Uncle might toss you aside for someone thinner."</p><p>I socked him playfully in the arm. "Oh, hush! Now, go, the Queen desireth her coffee and pastries!"</p><p>Draco laughed, bowing. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'll get right on it."</p><p>He grabbed up his briefcase, and left without another word. Later in the day, he returned with his father, and we all enjoyed our coffee and doughnuts. Severus visited me after the dinner feast was over, and he was shooed out of the hospital ward by Madame Pomfrey. </p><p>On the last day, Madame Pomfrey and her team of healers ensured that I had full use of my arm again. I saw that the bullet wound left behind an ugly scar, but it was nothing that could not be covered up with glamors and cosmetics. I suppose it would always serve to remind me of what I went through like my Mudblood scar on my right forearm, or my various other scars that I got through the course of fighting in the war. </p><p>When I was released from the hospital wing, a huge formal party was thrown in my honor at Malfoy Manor, but I had eyes only for my husband, and as we waltzed, a sort of romantic tension fell between us, and as the evening drew to a close, we began to kiss, and make out as Severus led us up to our bedroom, and it was there that we finally had the wedding night that was stolen from us nearly three months prior...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Belated Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>We were slightly tipsy from the wine we had earlier with dinner, but as Severus led us up to our bedroom, we began to kiss passionately as we attacked each other's clothing. Once we were inside Severus's room, he wanted to rush things, but I said, "Don't, Severus. I want to savor this moment, please."</p><p>Severus slid his suit coat off of his shoulders and on to the parquet floor. "Forgive me, I'm used to a faster pace."</p><p>I unbuttoned the buttons on his waistcoat, and slid it off his shoulders. "It's alright. We have all night. I'm not going anywhere, and I want to spend my evening with you."</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>"Then by all means, we should take our time," He agreed. He began to kiss down my neck, and his fingers carefully, but skillfully undressed me. He came to stand behind me, and after removing my bustle, and skirts, he took his time in unlacing my corset, kissing every exposed piece of flesh that was bared to his eyes. When the last article of clothing fell to the floor, he cupped my breasts from behind, and began to stroke me between my legs.</p><p>"Severus!" I gasped at the sensation. I could hear him undress the rest of the way, and he turned me to face him.</p><p>My first instinct was to shield my eyes from his nudity, but as I touched him, I realized that he wasn't going to hurt me. I felt silly for being afraid of him, but the innocent girlish side of me was a bit afraid of his maleness, his sheer sexiness unveiled for me to see for the first time.</p><p>Severus tilted my chin to meet his eyes, and asked, "Are you okay, love?"</p><p>I nodded. "I'm just...I've never done this before, and..."</p><p>"Shhh..." Severus whispered in my ear, "I promise there is nothing to worry about. You can trust me."</p><p>He led me to the bed, and laid me down. Severus took charge and began to kiss down my neck, collarbones, my breasts, while he parted my legs by stroking the juncture between my legs in small little circles. I shuddered against the sensations as he swirled his tongue around one of my nipples.</p><p>"Mmm...oh, Severus..." I moaned. <br/>"You like that?"<br/>"Yess," I hissed.<br/>"Good."</p><p>He plunged a finger inside of my entrance, pumping it in and out of me, as he kissed me passionately, our breathing getting heavy. Severus then dipped his head between my legs, and I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when I felt his tongue dip inside of me.</p><p>"Oh...Oh! Ohhh gods," I breathed, grabbing on to his hair as my hips bucked to give him more access to my moist folds. He dipped two fingers inside of me this time, and he began to suck along my clit. What he was doing...I had never felt such pleasure. My body convulsed as I felt myself go numb and hot at the same time, and then I saw stars, and I screamed as I felt something inside of me exploded.</p><p>I nearly passed out as Severus gently brought me back to awareness. "Are you ready for me now, my lioness?" He asked.</p><p>"There...there is <em>more</em>?" I asked, incredulous.</p><p>Severus chuckled, "Oh yes, much more. But you will like it, I promise. Do you trust me?"</p><p>"Yes. Please, I...I need you."<br/>"I know, I need you too."</p><p>I watched him stroke himself to peak readiness, and I had a momentary doubt that he could fit all the way inside of me. But then pushed the thought away as silly, if a baby could fit through there, his cock would be able to without any problems. He fit himself to my entrance, and he slid in in one smooth motion.</p><p>I cried out in pain as he bottomed out inside of me, and I wrapped my legs around him. He stopped, and our eyes met. No words were needed as my body adjusted to this foreign feeling of a man's member being there. I was about to say something, but he put a finger to my lips, shaking his head. I nodded back.</p><p>He began to move in and out of me, and he eventually worked up to a fast pace as we began to move as one. Time seemed of no importance as we made love long into the night. We tried a few positions as our movements eventually became sloppy. We reached our peaks at nearly the same time, and when we were done, we collapsed into each other's arms.</p><p>"That felt amazing," I said.<br/>"I know," He said. "Thank you."<br/>"For what?"</p><p>He kissed me softly. "For everything, sweetheart. For me being your first, and for just loving me as me. All of the others wanted something from me."</p><p>I traced his jawline in the dim light of the room. "I never did. I love you, and I hope it was worth the wait for you. I wonder if it was since you have more experience than me."</p><p>He kissed my fingers. "Yes, of course it was worth the wait. I rather enjoyed your innocence, it was refreshing to have that for a change. I rather like having a wife that has been with no one else, as strange as that sounds from someone like me."</p><p>I propped my head on my hand as I made meaningless patterns on his chest with my fingers. "Can I ask who your first was?"</p><p>"Lily Evans, your friend Potter's future mother," Severus said truthfully. "We were both fourteen at the time, and at the time, I thought that we would be forever. But now that I look back on it, I believe she did it to satisfy her curiosity about sex. So, when you saw my memories of my being at Hogwarts, and her not forgiving me for calling her a mudblood one time, you can imagine how crushed I felt."</p><p>I tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry. Did you date afterwards?"</p><p>"Narcissa, later on Bellatrix."<br/>"Bellatrix!"</p><p>"She wasn't insane like when you knew her," Severus answered. "Oh, she was always a little crazy, but none of us thought anything of it at the time. She was fun, spontaneous, and the sex was hot. We had helped keep each other sane in our time of serving the Dark Lord, but once Rodolphus LeStrange became enamored with Yaxley, and left her, it broke her. Azkaban drove her insane after that, and so she became the Bellatrix who tortured you, and marked you with that cursed knife of hers."</p><p>I yawned, and sniffed my armpit. "Okay, I'm tired. But I really need a bath from our antics. Will you bathe with me?"</p><p>Severus kissed me briefly. "Of course," He yawned. "Let me show you where the bathroom is."</p><p>He led me into a large black marble bathroom that was huge! The bathroom could have fit half of my quarters at Hogwarts inside of it with no problem. Severus ran the water, and when it was full enough, turned on the jets. Two sets of toothpaste and electric toothbrushes were laid out for us. I brushed and flossed my teeth, and used the mouth rinse. Severus followed suit, and shaved with an electric razor, rather than use magic.</p><p>When the water was ready, we bathed each other, and Severus purred in my ear, "Are you too sore, love? I confess to wanting you in this tub."</p><p>I touched between my legs, and found that I wasn't too sore. "No, I'm fine. But won't the soaps give me a yeast infection?"</p><p>"Straddle me," He instructed. I did and I gasped at how he filled me so completely, and how good he felt inside of me.</p><p>I moved my hips as I rocked up and down on him as we kissed. I soon came, and Severus soon took over as he rocked his hips against me as he thrust in and out of me, and he drowned out my cries of pleasure with his lips crashing against mine. He filled me with his release again, and we rinsed off again. We relaxed against each other, just enjoying this quiet intimacy between us.</p><p>I yawned, and Severus kissed along my neck, purring in my ear, "I think it's time we slept. You don't want to get all pruny in here do you?"</p><p>I yawned. "Why not? I like it here, and you make a comfy pillow."</p><p>Severus chuckled. "As much as I like that idea, we cannot. We have to go to sleep some time."</p><p>I pouted. "Fine, fine. Lead the way. But I'm still snuggling with you. Deal?"</p><p>"Deal," Severus agreed. He drained the tub, and we dried off. We got ready for bed, and we cleaned the bed of any bodily fluids before we climbed under the covers, and fell asleep almost immediately. But as I slept in my husband's arms, I realized that I had never felt more complete in my life, and nothing could take that away from us, nothing at all...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Pansy's Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>The Ministry of Magic courtroom, with its cold, black marble floors, and even colder Wizengamot members in their blood red robes sitting high above the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, brought a chill down my spine that I did not like at all. Severus sat beside me, and held my hand. I laced my fingers through his.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear. I looked around at the courtroom, and then at my husband.</p><p>I nodded my head. "Just...I have some bad memories of this place. First, grabbing the horcrux locket off of Umbridge's fat, toady neck, and escaping here after being nearly Kissed by dementors. Second, coming here to be denounced by these same people for my actions in the war. Third, having to help the aurors in putting former deatheaters in Azkaban. I don't like being here, but I will manage, I have to."</p><p>Severus nodded. "I know. I had to come here and sit in the prisoner's chair myself and be interrogated by these same self righteous pricks. But just remember, you were the victim here, not the accused. We will leave as soon as we can."</p><p>"Thank you, Severus."<br/>Severus was about to say something else when Kingsley Shacklebolt himself filed in, wearing his black wizengamot robes.</p><p>The bailiff announced, "All rise for the Minister of Magic."</p><p>The court rose, and Kingsley said, "Be seated, everyone. Now, we are here to determine the guilt or innocence of Miss. Pansy Parkinson in regards to the attempted murder of Professor Hermione Prince, at her own wedding. Prosecutor, call your first witness."</p><p>The prosecutor, was Lucius Malfoy, of course, and he looked absolutely sharp and professional as always. He had his long blonde hair tied back with a black bow, and he looked up to the Wizengamot assembled in the bleachers above the Minister of Magic.</p><p>"I call to the stand Madame Prince," Lucius called.</p><p>I got up on shaky legs, and walked past him to the witness stand. Pansy Parkinson was then brought in by a team of aurors, and after struggling to get her shackled to the prisoner chair, she was gagged until it was time for her to make her statement.</p><p>I was sworn in, and Lucius fixed me with a friendly smile. "Madame Prince, it is good to see you on this sad occasion."</p><p>The defense attorney, a little ferret faced squib looking fellow with raggedy robes objected, "Objection! This is no time for Mr. Malfoy to have a friendly little chat with the plaintiff."</p><p>Kingsley sighed, "I will allow it. Do continue, Mr. Malfoy."</p><p>Lucius nodded. "Quite right, Minister. Now, Madame Prince, can you think of any possible reason Miss. Parkinson could want you dead?"</p><p>I fiddled with a ruffle on my dress and nodded. "I would call it a personal dislike because she is a pureblood, and I am a muggleborn witch only. But other than that, I can see no other reason. She robbed me of my honeymoon, and the rest of my wedding."</p><p>"And what reason did you go to see her?" Lucius asked.</p><p>"I saw her in a professional capacity," I answered. "I wanted her advice as to how to act in...well, the bedroom. The appointment went very well, very professional, except at the end where she expressed her jealousy over Draco Malfoy liking me in school, and she snarled at me to get out of her office immediately. I had no other contact with her, save for when she used a gun to try to kill me on my own wedding day."</p><p>"No further questions, Minister," Lucius said, sitting down at the councillor table, and began taking quick notes.</p><p>"Mr. Matthews," Kingsley said, turning to the court appointed defense attorney. "Your witness."</p><p>The ferret faced man strode up to me, smirking. "Isn't it true what my client said, and I quote, 'she is hot for teacher, and always has been?' "</p><p>"Excuse me, sir?"</p><p>"You heard me. Answer the question," The lawyer demanded.</p><p>I laughed. "Absurd. The marriage law paired me and my husband together during the selection process. I'm certain that this is well documented in the Marriage Registry office. Never once did I <em>ever</em> lead Professor Prince on, or entice him into a romantic affair when I was a student at Hogwarts. I admit that when I was sixteen, I harbored an affection for him, but teen girls have infatuations all of the time, and they often come to nothing."</p><p>"Ah, so those late night sessions of you two together were false? I'll have you know that the words of a mudblood--"</p><p>"MR. MATTHEWS!" Kingsley roared. He rang his gavel down on his pulpit. "I WILL TOLERATE NO RACIST REMARKS LIKE THAT IN THIS COURTROOM! ONE MORE STATEMENT LIKE THAT, AND I WILL HAVE YOU HELD IN CONTEMPT OF COURT!"</p><p>The ferret faced lawyer squealed like a pig under Kingsley's thunderous gaze. "A-Apologies, Minister. No more questions."</p><p>Kingsley rubbed at the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Please call up your next witness, Mr. Malfoy."</p><p>"I call up Mr. Draco Malfoy," Lucius said. Draco walked to the pulpit where I just vacated, and was sworn in.</p><p>"Did you see Mrs. Prince's attacker, Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius asked.</p><p>Draco nodded. "I did. I was combing the area as Miss. Parkinson was trying to get as close to the bridal party as possible."</p><p>"And you were the one who tackled Miss. Parkinson to the ground?" Lucius asked.</p><p>"Yes. But I was too slow to prevent her from firing the shot that struck Madame Prince in the shoulder," Draco said, regret heavy in his tone of voice. "I wrestled with Miss. Parkinson and managed to stupefy her before she could do any more damage. The aurors on the scene arrested her then and there."</p><p>"No further questions, Minister," Lucius Malfoy said.</p><p>More witnesses for and against the prosecution came up to testify, and I listened, intrigued, that the Parkinson's could even find anyone willing to testify against me. But of course, I'm certain that they threw enough money at their 'witnesses,' to bribe them to say whatever they wanted, so long as Pansy got off scot free.</p><p>Kingsley then called a recess, and dismissed everyone until 9AM the next morning. Severus and I hosted dinner at Spinners End with the Malfoys, and it was a fun occasion all around. But what disturbed me the most was the faint possibility that Pansy Parkinson could be let off with a simple acquittal. Afterall, she didn't kill me, and I was a muggleborn witch. Why on Earth would the Wizengamot find in my favor? I was not optimistic about my chances.</p><p>"Lioness, you must not worry," Severus said, holding me in his arms after we made love. "Many of the Wizengamot are appalled by what happened at our wedding. She will go to Azkaban, I assure you."</p><p>I kissed his chest, and looked at my husband. "Can you, Severus? Can you reassure me of that, really? I don't think I can rest easy knowing that she is walking the streets free."</p><p>Severus kissed my lips chastely. "I know. But Hermione, I have a good feeling about the outcome. They plan on hearing Miss. Parkinson's testimony, and I can assure you that the veritaserum that the courts use is the strongest in existence."</p><p>I grinned, reassured now. "Ah. You brew it for them."</p><p>Severus chuckled. "Oh yes, on a daily basis, and I am paid handsomely for it as well. Rest assured, she is not immune to its effects. She will confess the truth."</p><p>"I hope you're right," I yawned. We both fell asleep then, and we were up bright and early the next day to go to the Ministry of Magic to see what Pansy Parkinson's fate would be, good or bad...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Pansy's Trial Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>The courtroom was rife with energy when I entered the courtroom. Pansy Parkinson was brought out, and this time, she was wheeled out in a wheelchair, because she had veritaserum pumping into her bloodstream already. She was writhing and struggling in the chair by the time the Minister of Magic called the court to session, and everyone sat back down at his request.</p><p>"Today, we shall hear from the accused, and ascertain the guilt or innocence of the accused this day," Kingsley said formally.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy had an evil grin on his face. "Miss. Parkinson, how well would you say that you know the plaintiff?"</p><p>Pansy laughed coldly. "Well, we were never friends, per se, but I knew enough from the rumors floating around school that she was quite the <em>favorite</em> of Gryffindor House, shall we say? Oh yeah, and they call me a damn slut."</p><p>Lucius continued as if he did not hear her. "I see. And that gave you the reason to try to kill her on her wedding day?"</p><p>Pansy screeched as she tried to lie, but could not, the drug was much too potent. "Yess! Yes, damn you! She deserved to die, and Snape deserved to die like the traitor he was to our Dark Lord's cause.</p><p>"She...she...AHHHH!!! FUCK! Alright, I <em>hated</em> her! I hated her enough to not soil my wand by using a filthy muggle weapon. She stole my Draky away. He was meant to be mine, I tell you, <em>miiinnne</em>! But all the time he stared at her, sketching his little charcoal sketches, often putting himself in the picture doing naughty things to her." Pansy began to sob, "He said that he never loved me. So, why the fuck does she get to be happy?!"</p><p>"No further questions, Minister," Lucius said, smirking as he sat down at the councilor's table.</p><p>Mr. Matthews, the defense attorney stepped forward, and asked, "Is it true that you tried several times to keep the mudblood--"</p><p>"BAILIFF! TAKE MR. MATTHEWS INTO CUSTODY!" Kingsley roared, banging his gavel on his pulpit. "Merlin's beard. Wizengamot, do you have enough evidence from both sides in this trial to come to a verdict?"</p><p>"We have, Minister," A pallid ginger witch said in clear, ringing tones. "After examining the untranished pensieve memories from the accused, Madame Prince, and Mr. Prince as well, we the Wizengamot find the accused, Miss. Pansy Parkinson...guilty of all charges brought against her; that of willfully, knowingly, and with malice aforethought, conspired to attempt to murder a Hogwarts Professor upon her own wedding day, to a respected Order of Merlin Recipient, and reinstated heir to the pureblood Prince line. We, the Wizengamot, recommend that for these grievous offenses against these heroes of the last wizarding war, that the accused spend the remainder of her natural life in Azkaban."</p><p>A team of aurors marched in, and Pansy began screaming and when she could move, she tried to run to me to try to attack me, but Lucius and Severus were there to protect me this time. They cast shield charms against her, and she was repelled backwards as a result. One auror yanked Pansy by her hair, and dragged her away, and another broke Pansy"s wrist in the scuffle. She was dragged kicking and screaming from the premises.</p><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt banged his gavel down on his pulpit several times. When the noise of the courtroom died down, he said to me and Severus, "Madame and Mr. Prince. On behalf of the wizarding community, please accept our sincerest apologies for not employing better methods to ensure your safety during your wedding. In light of these events, you are given an extra year to fulfill your obligation in the marriage law. You are now free to go. Thank you, for your cooperation in this investigation."</p><p>He rang his gavel again, and I felt my heart feel like it was floating on cloud nine. I was free of Pansy Parkinson. Free of feeling like she was going to jump out of the woodwork and curse me at any moment. I had never felt such relief in all of my life, save when I graduated from both Hogwarts, and Luteins Potions University...</p><p>-----</p><p>I saved my real enthusiasm for when Severus and I apparated back to Hogwarts. We shared a lovely candlelit dinner in his personal quarters in the dungeons, and made love in the prefect bathroom.</p><p>I floated naked in the sudsy water and Severus floated next to me, our hands intertwined. "We're finally free to live our lives," Severus pointed out. "What do you wish to do first?"</p><p>I stopped floating to tread water in the deeper part of the tub. "Well, we could go on a honeymoon for starters. Maybe somewhere tropical and we can start on the business of making that required baby."</p><p>Severus lifted me on to his lap, and brushed my hair off to the side. He kissed along my neck, and said softly, "I was thinking more along the lines of visiting Prince Manor. It has a beach. I'm not too keen on getting a tan myself."</p><p>I slid my hand up towards his member, and began pumping it in my hand. "Is that so? Well, then I think that can be arranged. Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>Severus pulled me on to his stiff cock, and lowered me on to it. We both shuddered at the contact. Severus licked at my lips, teasing, silently begging for entrance. I granted it as he held my hips firmly as he thrust in and out of me, hitting my g spot perfectly at every time. He ran his hands up and down my waist and flicked my nipples with his thumbs as he circled them.</p><p>"Oh, Severus...I'm close," I moaned, my breathing coming in short gasps as my inner walls clenched his cock tight and I combusted around him.</p><p>Severus soon followed, and he filled me to the brim with his release. We sat in the prefect tub breathing heavily, and coming down from our highs.</p><p>We kissed softly, tenderly, gazing into each other's eyes without saying a word. What need was there of words, really? Words would only cheapen how beautiful this moment was between us. It was, in a word, perfect.</p><p>We drained the tub, dried off, and got ready for bed. Severus carried me to our quarters, and laid me in bed. He climbed in beside me, and I snuggled in his arms, my head resting on his chest, while he held me protectively in his arms.</p><p>My dreams were restful, and full of peace for the first time in a very long time, and they continued to be, even when Severus woke from a nightmare of him being beaten as a child. He relaxed in my arms, and I sang him to sleep like always. We then both drifted off to sleep, secure in our love, and that no matter what may come we will be together, always...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Eleven Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A new year has come once again to the wizarding world, and as the parents and their children hurried to get on to Platform 9 3/4 to board the Hogwarts Express on time, a very well dressed brunette witch leads her four children through the portal and on to the Platform where the Hogwarts Express awaits them.</p><p>No longer does Hermione Prince, Potions Mistress of Hogwarts wear Victorian widow's weeds, but stylish witch's robes to showcase her new affluent lifestyle. Her two oldest children, twin boys by the names of Sebastian and Phareon, will be attending Hogwarts for the first time. Her two younger children, two girls, Jane, and Rose, were born two years apart, and so they sit envious of their brothers going to see Hogwarts, and their father, Headmaster Severus Prince, in action while at school.</p><p>"But mum!" Jane whined. "Why can't me and Rosey go with Bastian and Phar? Dad's there, and you'll be there, so why not?"</p><p>Hermione paused in her stride to hug her younger daughter. "Janey, when you receive your Hogwarts letter, then you may go to school, but until then, you have to stay at Malfoy Manor with Uncle Lucius and be tutored by him. Do you understand?"</p><p>Jane nodded. "Good. Now, I have to say goodbye to your brothers. Rose, watch your sister, and make sure she doesn't run off again, do you hear?"</p><p>Rose said, "Yes, mother. I promise."</p><p>Hermione went to her eleven year old twins, and they hugged her. "Mom, Phar was just saying that he hopes that he gets into Ravenclaw. Won't you or dad be mad though, if we don't get into Slytherin?" Sebastian asked.</p><p>The way Sebastian lifted his eyebrow made her miss her husband dearly, because her sons looked so much like Severus, even down to their eyes. Her daughters took after her looks more, although Rose's eyes were a dark chocolate brown, rather than black.</p><p>Hermione laughed. "Bastian, dear. Goodness me, no. Why on Earth would me or your father look down on you for not being in His school House? I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw myself before the sorting hat took into account my desire to be in Gryffindor."</p><p>Sebastian's eyes went wide with surprise at that revelation. "But what if I'm not sorted into Slytherin?"</p><p>"Then any of the other Houses will have gained two very talented, and smart young wizards, and be the better for it," Hermione answered, hugging her eldest son by ten minutes. "But if it means that much to you, then the sorting hat does take your personal preference into account before sorting you."</p><p>Sebastian kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks, mom. I feel better now."</p><p>"Good. Phareon, dear," She called to her other son, and he came to her. He was more like Severus, more sullen, less willing to show his emotions in public.</p><p>"I know I'm going to be like dad," Phareon said matter of factly. "So, you don't have to worry about me."</p><p>He hugged his mother and whispered, "Did you tell dad about why you couldn't apparated?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "Not yet, and how did you know anyway?"</p><p>Phareon shrugged his shoulders. "You never eat apples unless you're pregnant. It's a simple assumption for a careful observer to make, mom."</p><p>Hermione sighed. "Fine. Yes, I am, but I'm only a month along, so don't get too excited, son. And besides, I want it to be a surprise for your father. Do you understand?"</p><p>Phareon nodded his head. "Yes. But really, you shouldn't keep it a secret. You two are sickeningly like newlyweds still, it's weird."</p><p>Hermione laughed, tousling her son's black hair, which she knew that he hated. "Yes, well, when you find the right witch, you may just act the same way around her."</p><p>Phareon flashed her a rare smile. "I hope so, mom. I hope so."</p><p>The two twin wizards boarded the train with their mother, just as Jane and Rose used an old purse as a port key to travel back to Malfoy Manor where they would be privately tutored by the best muggle and wizarding teachers money could buy. Meanwhile, the twin sons and Madame Prince, traveled to Hogwarts where both brothers became Slytherins, and Madame Prince informed her husband of their new addition to their family.</p><p>When it was time for Jane and Rose to come to Hogwarts, Jane became a Gryffindor, and Rose a Ravenclaw. Madame Prince produced another son for her family, and was named Matthias, after Severus's grandfather. He became a Slytherin in his school days.</p><p>All in all, the Prince line produced twenty three grandchildren in total, and forty great grandchildren. All of them, save Jane, married well in wizarding society. Jane, on the other hand, wed a Weasley, a grandson of Fleur and Bill Weasley, which was seen as a great disappointment by the whole family.</p><p>Now, we shall leave this prosperous, well to do wizarding family and wish them all good health and happiness for many years to come, for nowhere could it be said that in the marriage of Hermione Granger to Severus Snape--Prince, that their union was in any way an unwelcome arrangement by any means, for although they faced many arguments and their own struggles in life, their love for one another remained steadfast and pure until the end of their days...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The End</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>